


Secrets and Betrayal

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Reagan family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 31,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Linda Reagan is alive and Danny finds out that family first is not always right
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 157
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visionsofdazzlingrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/gifts).



> I don't own any part of Bluebloods.I am merely borrowing these characters for awhile.

Rain had started to fall as the plane flew into New York City.It had been almost four years since Linda Reagan had seen the city.She still remember the night she was taken by the Mexican drug cartel.She was at work and she went to a medavac call and she was grabbed.The plane landed and the team who rescued her and the other women took them from the plane and to a hospital for treatment for all the injuries that they had substained.  
Danny Reagan walked into his precinct dreading the day.It was the anniversary of losing Linda and Danny blamed himself.Marie Baez understood that Danny was reminded of the lost and why he didn't speak much that day.Half an hour before the end of his tour his phone rang.It was a call he never expected.This call would not only reunite his boys and him with Linda but it would blow open secrets that had been kept and a betrayal that Danny Reagan might never recover from


	2. Chapter 2

The day was long but thankfully uneventful.It was right at the end of my tour and I was thinking about dinner with my son.My phone rings.Reagan I answered.The woman on the other end asked if I was Danny Reagan to which I replied yes.Who is this I asked her.Who I am is not important.You need to come immediately to St.Victors hospital.Hearing those words made my hands shake.That hospital held nothing but bad memories for me.Linda was shot there and three years later died there.I told the person ok and hung up.Baez noticed my reaction and said she would drive me.We go to the car and head to the hospital.On the way my son calls me and I tell him that I will be late so he says that he will go have dinner with Pops.We arrived at the hospital and I entered the building.I saw a nurse and asked her if she knew why I was called in.At that moment a woman approached me and asked if I was Danny Reagan and after I confirmed that I was she asked me to come with her.The woman took me to a different door and said that I would understand what was going on soon.She stopped at a room that had armed guards outside.She said that I would understand when I get inside the room.I took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside.There lying on the bed asleep was the one person who I thought I would never see or touch again outside of heaven.My soulmate, the love of my life.My..My Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Danny finds out what Linda went through while she was being held by the cartel.

I sit here watching her sleep a million thoughts are racing though my mind.The first thought is if Linda is alive then who did I bury? Before I can get started on my second thought there was a knock on the door and the woman who brought me to this room asked me to step out for a while.I go out of the room and she tells me to follow her.She takes me to a different room and tells me to go inside.I walk in the room and another woman is sitting there.She is around the same age as Linda.I ask her why I was there and she asked me if I knew Linda.I told her that she was my wife and she said that it's thanks to Linda that she's still alive and able to see her family again.I asked her what she meant and she said Do you really want to know.I said that I did but after she told me I wish that I hadn't asked.The woman who's name is Alicia said that she was grabbed while out jogging, the other women who were rescued with her and Linda were also grabbed in public.When they woke up after being drugged they realized that they were not in New York City anymore.A man came into the room with an injured boy.Linda helped save him and since she was able to help the workers none of the women were sexual assulted but they were beaten.Linda got the worse of the beatings because she was protecting the other women.The night before they were rescued they were forced to watch as Linda was handcuffed to the ceiling and beaten with a whip and pipe.When I left the room after hearing from the woman what was done to her and the other women I wanted justice.Not just for Linda but for all of the women.As I sat in a chair in the hallway Linda's doctor the same one who operated on her when she was shot walked up to me and said that he needed to tell me about her injuries.My brave wife had a broken wrist,cracked ribs,her cheek bone was broke and she had some internal injuries that they were able to fix.The worst part was the damage done to her back.She had marks all over her back from the whip and some of them were infected.She also had superficial burn marks from cigars being put out on her arms and legs.The doctor said that due to her injuries that they had her in a medical induced coma but she was responding to treatment.At that moment nineteen women walked up to me including the one who told me what happened to them and they all thanked me for Linda helping them but they told me that sadly two of them didn't survive and they passed away that morning.All the women were malnourished.They said that Linda would share what little bit of food she had with the younger ones.I made a promise right then that I would find all the people who were responsible for the suffering of Linda and these women and make them pay.If I only knew where that promise would take me and what I would find out, I wonder if I would have made it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Frank and the boys find out Linda is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Visionofdazzlingsgrooms for your support

I returned to Linda's room but I am feeling restless and angry.I am mad about her being kidnapped by the cartel.I am furious about her injuries but most of all I am livid that I didn't protect her better.

There is a knock on the door and the woman who called asked me to come outside of the room so we can talk.  
I step out and she tells me that for safety reasons that only I and my boys can see Linda.I asked her why and there was a flash of anger in her eyes and then she said that it was protocol.She also told me that I couldn't stay the night with Linda just yet.I would have to wait until she wakes up from the coma.

I decided to go home for the night but I didn't really want to leave her behind.As I was walking out of the building Baez pulled up and I got in the car and she drove me back to the precinct to get my car.

As I was driving back home I called my dad and asked if he would meet me at my house that I had something very important to discuss with him and he said that he would meet me there.I arrive home and he is pulling up as well.We go inside and I tell him to sit down.

I get us both a drink and my dad asked what the issue was.I told him about the phone call and that I went to the hospital.I told him about the strange woman who called me and I told him about Alicia and the other women.He sat there while I was talking about them and he agreed that we needed to get the people responsible for what happened to them.As he got up to leave I said that there was something else I needed to tell him about.

I got him another drink and told him that he was going to need it.He sat back down and I told him that Linda was alive and in the hospital.He asked me if I was sure and I said yes I had seen her and the hospital matched her fingerprints with the ones on file and a DNA test was being done as well.

Dad finished his drink and asked me if Jack and Sean knew that their mother was alive and I told him not yet.I had just found out that afternoon and I wanted to tell him first.He asked when he could go see her and I told him that only the boys and I could see her.

We agreed to meet the next day to talk to the boys and before he left he asked if Linda was hurt and I told him about her injuries.He said that he would see if he could find out who the strange woman is and how exactly the cartel kidnapped twenty two women and no one reported them missing.I asked him not to tell anyone else in the family that she was alive until she wakes up and can answer some questions,in the meantime I would like to find out who we buried in her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that the boys would find out about their mom being alive but I decided to have Danny tell Frank first

I couldn't sleep at all last night.A million thoughts started racing though my mind.Linda was alive so who did we bury.Who is the strange woman who called me and how did Linda get rescued? I lie awake and wonder what the morning will bring when I meet with my dad and together we tell them that their mom is alive

It's early but I can't stay in bed.I need answers,but most importantly I need to see Linda again.I decided to go to the hospital to check on her and see if there is any changes.

When I got to the hospital I was meet once again by the woman who called me.I decided to ask her if she can at least tell me her name.She said that if I must call her something to just call her Dark.If I had known who she really is I don't think I would have laughed at her.

I laughed and said dark,to which she replied with the same flash of anger in her eyes yes since I wanted something to call her by then I should call her Dark.

I went to check on Linda and since it was almost time to met Dad and my boss I told Dark that I would be back in a few hours and I would probably have my son's with me.

I drove back to the house to met Dad and the boys.Jack my oldest son asked me what was wrong because the last time I had just dad meet with us is the night this whole thing started, when I told them that their mom was dead.

I sat down and told Jack and Sean to have a set.Dad sat down and I began to tell them about the phone call,my going to the hospital, the other women and I then told them that their mom was alive and she was in the hospital.

Jack sat there quietly and seemed to be trying to figure this out but Sean was very upset.He demanded to know how his mom was taken by the cartel and who was the person I said was their mom and buried.Before I could answer any of Sean's questions about it Jack spoke up and asked if they could go see their mom.I agreed and dad said he would join us

We got back to the hospital and Dark walked up to me and said that there had been an improvement in Linda and that my boys could go see her.A nurse walks over and takes my boys to their mom's room.I turn to introduce my dad to Dark and I was surprised to find that they knew each other.Dark asked us to come with her and she said that she wanted me to meet some people.

I walked into the room and there sitting in the room was my first partner at the 54 Ava Hotchkiss and Jackie.I was stunned when Dark opened another door and out walked Mason Clark an old friend of mine from my highschool days.When Dark walked out I turned to my dad and asked him how he knew her and he said that he would tell me later.

Before I could even ask what Mason,Ava, and Jackie were doing there the door opened and the doctor said that Linda was awake and although she was in some pain she wouldn't be placed back in the coma .I ran to her room to see that she was awake and our boys were hugging her and each other.I walk in and she looks at me and says What took you so long to get here.I answered traffic on the Narverras is terrible.

I walk over and hug her and in that moment the broken pieces of my heart went back together and for the first time in four years I felt whole.

I asked Linda if she could answer some questions about how she was taken by the cartel and she said that she was working a medivac call when she was asked to step out of the helicopter by a cop and when she did she was grabbed and a needle was stuck in her neck and she fell asleep and when she came to she was handcuffed with another woman and she heard a woman's voice say that collecting money for selling women to the cartel was easy, especially when the District Attorney office has someone in there helping them.

The doctor said that Linda needed to rest and get some sleep and I agreed and said that we would come back later, however Jack and Sean said that they had lost four years of time with her and they refused to leave until she did so it was decided that they would stay with her but I told them that they couldn't call anyone else and tell them she was alive.

As I was leaving I saw my dad talking to Dark and I remembered that he said he would tell me later who she is and how he knew her.As I approached them, she said that she was in charge not the NYPD and even if I was kept in the loop I could only work the case if I did things her way.She then walked away

I asked my dad if he could tell me who she was and how he knew her and he told me to come to his house and he would explain everything about her.

We get back to dad's house and pop was cooking dinner.Dad asked pop to join us in the study.Dad fixed us several drinks and told me I was going to need them.

I told dad that we couldn't tell Pop everything and dad said he cleared it with Dark.We just couldn't tell Erin,Nicky or Jamie and especially Eddie.

Pop walks in and ask what's going on.Dad tells him to sit down and he will explain everything to us.Dad starts by saying that Dark is not someone to mess with.Pop jumps in and ask if she was the one who took down the former Commissioner Conner and dad said yes.

Dark is a former NYPD detective who was tapped at 25 to lead a new unit of agents who's job was to stop the influx of drugs, human trafficking and also get involved in any case where a dirty cop, mayor, district attorney or political person is breaking the law.Dad laugh and said that she was also the leader of the Reapers and I should be glad that she is family.

I was stunned.I had no idea she was hard core trained,but I said that she wasn't family outside of being NYPD and Pop laughed and said she was family because Dark is actually Linda's little sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds out how Linda was rescued from the cartel and Danny angers Dark

I decided after talking to dad and learning who Dark was that it was time my little sister-in-law gave me some straight answers.I drove back to the hospital and went straight to Linda's room.The boys said that she was asleep and that they were not going anywhere and that food was provided to them.

I asked if anyone else had came into the room and Jack said that I was to go to the same room that I was in earlier that day.

When I entered the room I noticed that Mason,Ava and Jackie were still there and I asked them what they were doing here and they said that they were apart of Dark's unit and she had ordered them to remain on guard duty for Linda and my boys.I asked where she was and Jackie said that she was in the office behind her.

I walked in to the office and I told Dark that I knew she was Linda's sister and she might have some training but I was Linda's husband and she better tell me everything that was going on.Before I could say anything else Dark's eyes flashed with anger and she grabbed my wrist, flipped me over on top of the table and said that she ripped though a drug cartel to save Linda and I have no rights to make any demands.I honestly thought that she was going to break my arm until Mason asked her to let go.

Once I was freed Mason told me that she was furious about what happened to Linda and it would be best to do things her way,but first they needed me to know exactly what was going on but only if Dark agreed.

Ava gave Jackie a look and they all three sat down next to me.Dark said that she guessed that I deserve to know what was going on but she advised me that I wasn't going to like it.

Dark said that she and her team of Reapers was coming up though Mexico from a successful mission in South America when they received information about the Mexican drug cartel holding some american women hostage and that they had a green light to go in do what ever was necessary to bring the women home.

Under the cover of darkness they slipped into the stronghold of the cartel and was able to cause a distraction from a small explosion to enter the cells and rescue the women.Dark took point and was the first to see what they were put though.Dark decided to take out the stronghold with some military grade explosive called primacord.

I asked her what primacord was exactly and she smiled and said that it was an untraceable explosive that burned white hot and could level complete cities.  
She also said that every member of the cartel that was in the stronghold was dead.

I asked her if they were dead then why was there a need for keeping the fact that Linda was alive from my siblings and my niece and she looked at me and said " You really don't know"?.

I asked her what was it that I didn't know and she said that she would tell me but I wasn't going to like it.Dark told me that they were given evidence of what happened to Linda and the other women and everyone who was involved with the kidnapping and human trafficking along with the person who was helping the cartel out from the district attorney office.

I asked her if she could tell me who it was from the district attorney office and she looked at me smiled and said Haven't you already figured it out yet.The answer is simple.Your sister Erin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets bloody and Dark confirms that family is no excuse for hurting someone else.

I simply can't believe what Dark has just told me.I am furious with her about lying on my sister.I jump up from my seat and grab her arm before I thought about it which in hindsight was a terrible mistake.

I heard Ava and Jackie yell Danny don't and the next thing I know I am lying on the ground with my wrist sprained and my head busted open.Mason is trying to get Dark to let me go and that is when I realized that Dark was more than capable of leading the Reapers.She turns suddenly and walks over to the cabinet.Ava goes to get some medical help for me and both Jackie and Mason are laughing.

After a nurse and doctor come to check on my injuries Jackie asks Dark how she planned on explaining to Linda and the boys what happened to me.Dark smiled and said ...Play stupid games,,,win stupid prizes.

Dark then pulls out her phone and made a call.I couldn't hear everything that whoever she was talking to said but I did hear you have a green light and are cleared to use any means necessary to get the job done.The police commissioner and governor have been told to fully cooperate with us.

Dark then said that she could prove that Erin was involved but that at the moment Jamie was a bigger problem due to some of his actions leading up to the kidnapping of several of the woman.

She then said that we now needed to speak to Linda and to follow her.When we got to Linda's room and went inside Sean looked up and he said Dad what happened to you.Linda and Jack both looked at me and Dark.Dark winked at them and said that he ran his mouth when he should have been listening. Dark told Jack and Sean to go with Jackie,Ava and Mason that she wanted to have a chat with Linda.Earlier when I suggested the boys go get fresh air they refused but she just says go and they gladly do it.

Once the boys are out of the room Dark looks at Linda and says that the cat is out of the bag and I know that they are sisters.Linda smiles and says that we all hung out before Joe died which is when Dark said that they would talk about Joe later.

Dark then told Linda that the two young sisters died and now it was moved from the precinct level to federal level.Linda looked at me and said I'm sorry Danny.

I asked Linda why she had anything to apologise for? Dark said that she was apologizing for what is about to happen which in truth is more my fault then Linda's.I said that I was tired of the secrets and to just tell me what is going on.  
Dark looked at Linda and said "He has a right to know since they are his family and he was raised to put family first.Linda agreed with Dark and she squeezed my hand. Dark handed me a file and said that I could read it but I couldn't take any pictures of it or the information it contains.

I am shocked and not sure what to do when Dark opened the door and said that I might want to take the file to my dad and read it together and then she was gone.

I asked Linda what exactly Dark's problem is with me and she responded that Dark knew about Raymond Salazar and Curtis Turner and she wasn't happy with the fact that my job was a part of the reason why Linda was hurt but that I had acted like an asshole towards Linda after her shooting.

I told Linda that I was going to go talk to dad about the file and I would be back in the morning.Linda smiled at me and then said "Danny where's your wedding ring? I told her how I thought that she had died in a helicopter crash and I took the ring off and put it in a bag which I carried with me everywhere.I took my ring out and handed it to her.She slipped my ring back on my finger and then told me to never take it off again. I kissed her forehead and said that I wouldn't.The boys came back in and told me that visiting hours were over but Dark was allowing them to stay with their mom until she gets to come home.I told them that I had to go see my dad and Linda said that I should wait until the morning since it was already late.


	8. Chapter 8

As I am driving home from the hospital it accured to me that Dark knew Joe, which meant that she would also know Erin and Jamie.I decided to call my dad and see if he wanted to meet up and read the file.

Dad tells me that he can't meet with me until the next morning but I can join him and Garrett at 1PP at my earliest convenience tomorrow to discuss what I wanted to meet with him about so I decided to go to the 54 and talk to Baez since I haven't spoken to her in over a week.

When I walk in and approach Baez she looks up and immediately asks me what happened to my arm and face.I told her that I did something stupid and would explain everything to her.At that moment my phone rang and I answered it with Reagan.

A man's voice was on the other end of the line and he said that since the promise of Linda Reagan and the other women being kept in Mexico was broken,then the deal that was made with Erin Reagan was hereby voided and consequences for the breach of contract would be servere for Erin Reagan, Jamie Reagan, Nicky Reagan and Eddie Janko Reagan.

The voice then said that Linda Reagan, Jack Reagan and Sean Reagan would not be harmed due to the violent nature of the one known as Dark.He hangs up.

Baez asks me what's wrong and I tell her that we need to get back to the hospital and I need to speak to Dark.When we get back to St.Victors Mason is entering the building and I tell for him to wait.Baez and I rush up to him and I ask him if Dark is around? He said yes but I shouldn't take Baez in with me.I tell him that it's fine and we go to the office where Dark is.

Dark is sitting in the chair when we get inside the office.She turns around and says Hello Maria it's been over eight years since we last spoke to each other.I asked Baez how she knew Dark and she said that they had worked a case together and Dark saved her life.Dark asked me what I was doing there at that time of night because Linda and the boys were asleep and I wasn't allowed to disturb her.

Baez looked stunned and asked if Linda was alive and we both said yes.I told Dark that we have a problem.I told her that I went to catch up with Baez on our cases and my phone rings and a man stated something about a contract being breached and consequences for Erin, Jamie, Nicky and Eddie but that Linda ,Sean and Jack would be unharmed due to her violent nature and I asked her what was going on.  
Dark gave Baez a smile and said that something's never change.She then looked at me and said that it was Reagan Retribution.


	9. Chapter 9

I am even more confused now then I have been this entire time.Its late and I think I will try to sleep for a few hours.Baez refused to tell me anything else about her work with Dark and Ava, Jackie and Mason said that I just need to do things Dark's way.

Morning and I am awakening by a call from my dad that Jamie is coming to the meeting too.I asked dad why and he said that Jamie wanted to talk to me about something.I said ok and I would be there shortly.I get up and get ready and my phone rings.Reagan I answered.Darks voice comes through the line and she asks me where I am.She is waiting for me at 1PP.

I asked her what she was doing there and she replied.A little song,,a little dance Jamie's head on a lance.I asked her what she meant and she said that she received a call from a colleague that Jamie was going to try to get dad to help him avoid the consequences of his actions.I said that I was on my way and to not hurt my brother.She laughed and said that she would make no promises, and hung up.

I arrived at 1PP and I go to my dad's office.I tell Abigail Baker good morning and she says that it won't be for long.I asked her what she meant and she replied that I was late, Dark was inside with my dad and DCPI Moore, Jamie was on his way and she and Jim have been ordered to stand down all day.

I enter the room and Dark says that I am late.She looks at dad and says Frank you need to get Gormely in this meeting as well.Dad calls Sid and tells him to come to his office.At that moment Jamie walks in and says that he needs to speak with me and dad and for Garrett to leave.Garrett gets up to go and Dark tells him to sit down.Jamie turns to Dark and tells her that she needs to get out of HIS dad's office.I know my brother is smart but he was about to do something very stupid.

Dark told Jamie to make her.I guess Harvard didn't teach him how to read a person because he put his hand on her arm and before I or dad could say anything Dark grabbed him by the throat and walked him up against the wall and then she picked him up by his throat and asked if he wanted to die because touching her would be a great way to get killed.She then flipped him to the ground and put her foot on his throat and said that he better not move again unless she says he can.

As quick as she put him down she was across the room and sitting on the couch. Sid walked in at that moment and looked at Dark and said "No"" whatever is going on the answer from him is No.I asked him if he knew her and he said that she was a legend in the NYPD and that he saw her take down three men twice her size without breaking a sweat.

Dark stood up and said that Jamie was in serious trouble and that there was no way Dad could help him.  
I asked her what did Jamie do and she looks at him and asks" Do you want to tell him or shall I"? Jamie replied that she could and she told us all to have a set.

We sat down and I asked her what this was about and she told me to open the file she gave me.Inside was pictures of the women including Linda with time they were taking and notes on when would be the easiest time to kidnap them.I asked what this had to do with my brother and sister and Dark said to turn the page.

I wish I hadn't seen what was on the next page.My own brother and sister with the leader of the Mexican drug cartel.Erin and Jamie had made a deal with the same people who bombed my house and destroyed my family.

Dark then says that there is someone missing from this meeting and at that moment in walks Erin.Erin kisses dad and Jamie and as she apporches me she see Dark.Erin"s face turns white and her hands start to tremble.She looks at dad and asks what's going on.Dark stands up, looks at her and says that I know that her and Jamie made deals with the cartel,but they didn't read their part of the contract with the cartel.Nicky and Eddie would continue to benefit from the deal as long as the women were kept in Mexico but if they were rescued and the cartel wasn't alerted to the possibility of a rescue then the contract with the cartel would be considered voided and consequences for the breaking of the contract would be severe.

Erin started to cry and Dark told her that crocodile tears meant nothing and the only people who are 100% protected from the cartel are Jack, Sean and Linda.She then looks at me and says that the cartel's stronghold that she personally destroyed was one of a hundred and that the people who handles the contract violations for the cartel have been in the city for a week now and that it's game time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda gets to go home and Danny learns more about Dark.Jamie gets suspended and Erin is scared.

Before I can even ask Dark what she meant by that her phone rings.Dark answers and says that's great news Ava.At the mention of Ava I ask if everything is ok with the hospital and Dark tells me that they are being released and they are going home.Jackie and Ava will stay with them until I get home later today.

Dark then turns to Frank and says " How do you plan on handling the press when the families of these women are seeking full justice for them.

Dad asked Garrett if he could get in front of the news and Garrett said that he could spin it so that it would look like a joint effort to rescue the women.

Dark retorted " That's not going to work since two of the women identified the person who grabbed them and they also wrote out affidavit that cops were involved in their abduction."

Garrett raised his voice and said "Do you have any better ideas? Dark smiled and said none that we were going to like.Dad looked at Jamie and said that he has no choice "Jamie son I need your gun and shield.You are here by suspended until the completion of this investigation.

Dark looks at me and says Danny go home Linda is waiting for you.Erin suddenly asks if she and Jamie will be placed under protective custody until the enforcers are caught.Dark looks at her and her eyes flash with anger."You will have the same protection as these women had.No more no less.

l tell them I will speak to dad later.I grab the file and start to leave when Dark tells me to give the file to my dad.I hand it over and leave.

I decided to pick up some food for Linda and the boys,I also picked up some flowers for her too, and I head home.

When I get home my boys are waiting for me.Sean says that Mom went to take a shower because she wanted to wash the hospital scent off and wash her hair.

I set the table for dinner and Jack and Sean take the food out of the bags.I just happened to look up and Linda is walking down the stairs.The way the light hits her she looks like an angel.

As we set down for dinner I tell her and the boys that I was sorry for not coming to the hospital to bring them home and she said that Jackie drove them home with Ava while Mason came ahead of them and did a security sweep.

After dinner I am setting with my arm around Linda and Jack and Sean are on the couch across from us when Sean suddenly asks me if Dark was dangerous?   
I looked at Linda and she smiled and said that he should just ask her if she is dangerous,but not until tomorrow.I smiled at her because she knows both of our boys so we'll.

It's late and Linda is next to me asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arm across my chest.I know that she is still in a little bit of pain. I asked Dark earlier if Linda was just in the hospital for a couple of weeks and she said that Linda had been rescued over four months ago and was brought to the hospital unconscious but her vitals were sable.

I gently kiss Linda's head and I tell her that no matter what I will never let her get hurt again..As I dozed off I tightened my arms around her.I plan to hold her for as long as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

I turn on my side and I reach out to hug Linda but she isn't there.I immediately set up and look around for her.She opens the bedroom door and says that the coffee is ready and I need to come down for breakfast.

I join Linda and the boys at the table when there is a knock on the door.I go to answer the door and it's Dark.I invite her in to join us for breakfast and she says coffee yes food no it's almost lunchtime.I jokingly asked what time did she get up and she said 3:00 just like always.

Sean looks at her and then at his mom and says Can I ask you a question Dark? Dark smiled and tells him that technically he just did.Sean smiled back at her and then asked if she thought she was dangerous.

I have to admit that I was waiting for her answer.She looked at Linda and she told Dark to go ahead.Dark put her cup down and said that it would depend on the situation.If she is dealing with a child that was abducted and sold as a sec slave then she would consider herself to be gentle but if she was dealing with the creep who kidnapped and sold the child then she would be dangerous.  
Sean asked her if she was dangerous to his mom, brother or himself and she said that while she didn't believe that someone comes first just because they are family it doesn't make her dangerous to us.Jack piped up and asked point blank if she would kill to protect them and Dark replied "Jack I already have killed to protect you and your brother and your mom.

Linda asked Dark to change the subject and Dark said that the reason she dropped by was to tell me that I needed to stay with Linda all day because she needs Jackie,Ava and Mason doing some work for her.

I got to spend the whole morning with Linda.We sat on the couch and talked about everything except Mexico.For some reason Linda asked me not to ask anything about it until Dark said for me to.

I am lying here watching TV with Linda napping in my arms.Right now my life is great,but I know somewhere out there someone is finding out if Dark is indeed dangerous.

Back at 1PP  
Jamie is upset that he was suspended and he keeps asking me to undo his suspension.Erin has been trembling since Dark and Danny left yesterday and today I walked into my office and I get told that I have a press conference today.

At the 29 precinct.  
I walked into work today and I can't help but wonder what Jamie meant when he said that he was suspended.I walked up to my captain and I noticed that he was talking to a young woman. If I was completely honest just standing there waiting for them to notice me and I was afraid.The captain told her that he would make sure that it was done personally.He then saw me and said Eddie come and meet a legend of the NYPD.She turns towards me and I was suddenly filled with dread, like she could see into my soul.Thankfully she turned back to my captain and said another time.Make sure it is done before 5.

At Frank's house

I realize that I am old but I do have some experience and I know that something is going on.With Dark in the city and the way Jamie and Erin are acting something bad is about to happen.I can feel it in my bones.Erin called me and asked if I had heard from Danny and if I knew that Linda was alive.I said that I knew Linda was alive but I haven't seen or heard from Danny in almost two weeks.

Federal Office New York City  
I have everything in order and now I am just waiting for Dark.I know that she is furious about Linda being hurt and she also wants justice for the other women who were abducted with Linda but for the time being I need my best friend and top agent to control her temper and not blow up at Erin and Jamie until I can make sure that everything is going to work out well for them.Of course my biggest concern is that Danny Reagan will never trust his family again..

Different Federal Office.

I can't believe that he wants me to control my temper.Two women who had lives and families are dead and twenty more are in pain and suffering all because Erin Reagan wanted money for her daughter and herself and Jamie Reagan wanted to impress Eddie Janko so he decided not to put the missing persons profiles in the NYPD system so that there wouldn't be any investigation and the women could be trafficked without any concerns.  
Well I guarantee that both Jamie and Erin are concerned.My only regret is that Danny will be hurt when the truth comes out,but Linda will be there to help put him together again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark gives the Reagan family an example of just how strong she really is and Eddie and Nicky find out the hard way not to disrespect Linda when Dark is around

Franks house Sunday morning.

We are all getting ready for church.Jamie and Erin have been whispering to each other non stop since they got here.  
Eddie is asking questions about the woman who was talking to her captain yesterday and we are waiting for Danny to call us back.

Danny and Linda's house  
I know that dad is waiting for me to call him back but after that press conference and the pictures that were released to the press I really don't know what to tell him.I asked Linda if she could call Dark and see if she can find out anything about who released the pictures and she said that she did and Dark will meet us after church at dads house.

Dark's house  
Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping makes me forget sometimes that I live in the city.I love sunday's.I work non-stop Monday though Saturday but Sunday is my day and today I intend to teach one Jamie Reagan a lesson.Conner has agreed that I can show my temper to Erin and Jamie but right now I really want coffee and to know why Linda called me about pictures and a press conference.Oh well I will just meet her at Henry's.Yeah I know that it's Frank's house but after today it's going to be my house.

An apartment in New York City  
I saw the pictures in the newspaper and I watched the trainwreck of a press conference.Erin and Jamie standing there next to my boss and brother.They didn't hesitate to take his money and have the contract on Eddie Janko removed but they dishonored him by not alerting him to the rescue of the women and now he's dead.I wii avenge my brother and I will avoid Dark at all costs.I still can't believe that they tapped the Reapers and especially that Reapers.If I get caught I will die.

Erin's apartment  
I don't know what is going on but mom has been very nervous about something.I heard her talking to Jamie on the phone and she said that if everything comes to light they would spend the next twenty years behind bars if the enforcers don't get them first.

Federal Apartment in the city  
I know that telling Dark that she could show her temper to Erin and Jamie is not my best idea but she has always been extremely gifted in keeping herself out of danger.Although if it wasn't for her I would be dead.I know that she plans on getting vengeance for Linda and after I read the medical reports regarding the women and Linda I decided not to stop Dark from seeking revenge.The two reasons are that if someone is that cruel then we sending in the most dangerous person to teach them a lesson and the second and most important reason is because even if I say no she's going to do it anyways.Sometimes I wish I really was her boss

Henry's house after church.  
It was a great sermon but I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.Danny finally called Frank back and now Dark is coming to the house and I still haven't told anyone that the bank has foreclosed on the house and we have until Wednesday to get out.Someone already brought the house.

I knock on the door because even though I now own the house I was raised to be polite, until I don't want to be polite that is.My beautiful sweet sister answers the door.I must admit Danny does make her happy.He could put her first more,but I will talk to him about that later.

I am so happy that Dark is here.Danny, Frank and Henry don't know exactly who she is but I do and even though they are use to family first with Dark it's always been Linda first.

Linda and Dark have just walked in and I just realized that if Dark had a little longer hair and it was blonde she would look more like Linda then she already does.

I wonder who the woman with my aunt Linda is.I think I will ask Sean if he knows who she is.I wonder why everyone is so upset? 

Everyone can I have your attention please.The woman who was with my aunt Linda turned to my grandpa and said that she would like to ask him a question."Francis Xavier Reagan why the hell did you have Linda call me when you know damn well how to reach me yourself?   
Hearing her say that to my grandpa made me mad so I told her she could leave,to get out of my grandpa house.I didn't see her move but when I went facedown across her knees I realized that my mouth had final gotten me in to a world of trouble.The woman put eight licks across my butt before I could blink and then she added twenty more.When she put me up right I got so mad that I yelled at Linda not to call her again.Uncle Danny said that I shouldn't have done that and he was right, now I am sitting on the floor and I don't think I can move because my butt is sore and my ears hurt from the grip the lady had on them.Shes the first person I have ever seen whip me,my uncle Jamie and my mom while we were standing up and then she went to talk to Pops

I know that I should have stopped Dark but in all honesty I loved watching her give Nicky what is probably the first spanking of her life,but Danny and I along with Frank and Henry couldn't stop from laughing when she grabbed both Erin and Jamie and spanked them to.Watching her talk to Henry makes me think that something is wrong.

Okay so I gave three adults a spanking.Big deal.If they hadn't acted like a child who was throwing a tantrum then I wouldn't have had to spank them.Danny was laughing and so was Linda and Frank, along with Henry.I think I will use this to help Linda.  
Hey Sean and Jack I called my nephew's.Yes Aunt Dark they both replied.Did you see what happened to Erin, Nicky and Jamie I asked them.Yes Sean replied.If you disrespect your mom she will tell me and I will do the same to you.. Jack's eyes got big and he said does that start now can some disrespect from the past cause him to get spanked and I replied,Did you apologise to your mom.He said yes but I will have to ask Linda.

I need to ask Dark about the newspaper and who had copies of the pictures.Dark may I speak with you for a minute.Sure Frank but anything you ask me needs to be in front of Danny and Linda.Both Danny and Linda join myself and dark in my study.Dark do you know how the press got ahold of those pictures.Yes Frank.I believe that those pictures are the same ones that were in the file I gave to Danny,you remember the same file he gave to you.Those pictures are in that file,and the rest are in a federal building here in New York City.With that she said that she had to leave.

My dad got quiet right after Dark left and at dinner he dropped a bomb on us all.Francis, Danny,Erin Jamie , Linda and kids I have something to say.  
I know that with Dark in the city that something bad is happening and I know that this is terrible timing but when Nicky was in her first year of college Erin came to me and asked me to help her pay for Nicky's college education so I took out a mortgage on the house and then I missed a balloon payment and I also missed several other payments so the bank foreclosed on the house and we have to be out by Wednesday since someone bought the house.

The mood got quiet fast and suddenly no one was hungry so I decided that I needed to get Linda home.I told Jack and Sean that we were going home and dad asked me to come to 1PP in the morning.I said okay and we left.

As soon as we got home Linda went to take a shower and go to bed.I wanted to touch base with Baez so I called her and she said that we had no cases to work and that most likely our tour tomorrow would be a simple day.  
As I lie in bed with Linda tucked against me I actually hoped that Baez was right but if I had only known what was going to happen,I might just have called out of work


	13. Chapter 13

I was awaken to the ring of my phone.Reagan I answered.Danny it is Baez and we have a crime scene.I jump out of bed and get dressed.I tell Linda that I have a case and will be back soon

On my way to my car I noticed Mason sitting outside my house so I asked him if everything was ok.He replied Sure Danny.I am just doing a security sweep.Ava is checking out the block and Jackie is in the car talking to Dark about some crime scene.  
Speaking of crime scene I have to go meet my partner at on so I get in my car and go to the address that Baez gave me.

As I pull up at the scene I see that not only is Baez there but so is Dark.I walk up to the scene and the body of a cop is lying face down in the mud.

The medical examiner said that she would have to do an autopsy to determine if it was murder or something else.

Dark looked at the medical examiner and asked if she could touch the body.I then noticed that Dark was wearing gloves and shoe protection.The ME said she could so Dark asked the ME assistance to help her roll the body.Dark looked at the face and neck of the man and told the ME that it was murder and she walked away.

I went to meet up with Baez at the 54 and she asked me how I knew Dark.I told her that she was Linda's sister and I only remember her when I met her at the hospital when I found out that Linda was alive.I asked her why and she told me that she worked a case with Dark when she was part of the NYPD/FBI unit.

I said that I knew she worked a case with Dark but I didn't know that Dark was an FBI agent and Baez told me that she wasn't FBI.Dark outranks every agency.So I asked her to tell me about the case she was on with her.

I know that I want to tell Danny that Dark is far more dangerous than any drug cartel.What she did that night when she saved me will haunt me forever.I told him that I was taken by this drug dealer and he said that he would kill me and the CI because I was a cop.He pulled his gun and I heard a shot ring out.Dark shot the gun out of his hand.He then said that he didn't need a weapon to kill her.He ran at her and she smiled and when he went to grab her she broke his neck in one move.

She then walked over to my CI untied her gave her 500.00 and told her to go home and get back in school.She then turned to me and said that if she ever heard that the NYPD is using children as informants again I will wish he shot me.  
I told her that the FBI was supposed to keep us both safe and she told me that the agent I was working with was a rat who sold information to the drug dealer. Danny Dark is hard core and she knows how to get a job done.

My phone rings as Baez finishes her story.Reagan I answer.Its the ME and she said that she needs me and Baez to join her and Dark in the autopsy room.We head down to the morgue and when we get there the ME tells us that Dark was right that it was murder.

I looked at Baez and the ME and then I asked Dark how did she know that it was murder before an autopsy was performed.Dark replied that she noticed that there was a pair of bootprints in the mud next to the body.the cop was face down in wet mud,and she noticed that he had bruising around his neck and also around his nose and mouth.He drowned from being held down face first in mud.

I asked what kind of sick person would kill someone like that and she replied that it was someone who wanted to make a statement and then she dropped a bomb on me.

Danny can you and Baez walk with me.As soon as we leave the ME office and get outside of the 54 I tell Danny and Baez as of right now this is our case and that the person who killed the cop was one of the enforcers and the cop was part of the group that was helping the cartel.

I sit in my car and I watch Danny Reagan and his partner.I don't like it when Dark walks up.We really need to carry out our assignments on Erin Reagan and Jamie Reagan.If Dark catches even one of us, she will then be able to get all of us.Darkbis the only person in the world that I fear and since I was a part of the ones who took her sister there would be no mercy for me if she gets me.

I can see him sitting in his car.I know that he is afraid of Dark.Maybe I should send her pictures of him slapping Linda Reagan.Of course that would enrage her and she would come after all of us.I think it's time to release the pictures to the press instead.Stealing the pictures from 1PP was easy. 

I can't believe how stupid those two really are.I saw them when I walked up to Danny and Maria.Two enforcers and about three more out there somewhere.I know both of them by name and later tonight while Danny is keeping Linda safe I think I will take both of them back to my tanker so I can work out my frustrations on them.Conner said that I had a green light so I guess he won't mind if I rough them up a bit.Dark style.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin tells Nicky and Henry about the contract with the cartel.. Eddie confronts Jamie about his suspension Frank is caught by the press on his way into his office.

Outside 1PP

As I step out of my car with my detail behind me I noticed a small gathering of reporters.As I apporch the building one of the reporter sees me and starts saying Commissioner Reagan is there any truth to the allegations that your own daughter and youngest son made a deal with the drug cartel to kidnap and traffic women out of the city and down to Mexico?  
I quickly was surrounded by my detail .I get to my office and Garrett tells me that pictures of both Erin and Jamie are in all the newspapers as far as Boston.

At Jamie's apartment  
There is a knock on my door.I look out and it's Eddie.I open the door and let her in.Jamie we need to talk she said without even looking at me.Okay Eddie what do you want to talk about? How about the truth on why you are suspended she retorted.At that moment she threw a newspaper at me and I was shocked to see that pictures of Erin and myself were on the cover and the article said that the reporter had confirmed that we were working for the drug cartel.  
I put the paper down and said that yes I was suspended because I had made a decision to help her get rid of the contract she had on her.Eddie told me that I was going to get killed because I betrayed the cartel and she left.

Henry's house  
I am supposed to be packing up but I don't want to just yet.The front door opens and it's Erin and Nicky.  
I know that I shouldn't have but I ask Nicky if she can sit down without a pillow and she said that it wasn't funny but she did get what she deserved.  
Erin asks us both to sit down and talk.  
I grab my coffee and sit down.  
I don't know how to start , Erin said, I told her that the beginning would be a good place.She said okay.  
Erin told us that this actually started when Nicky first started college.Her and Jack had already taken out student loans for Nicky's college education and she had already gotten me to mortgage the house but Nicky needed alot of extra stuff for her college dorm ,so Erin accepted on offer where all she had to do was to refuse to charge certain members of the cartel with various crimes,or just give them reduced criminal charges which as the ADA she could easily do.  
As time went by she was doing more including helping the cartel bomb Danny's house ,kidnap the women, and hide evidence.

When she finished, I asked her how was Jamie involved? She replied that she brought him in because she discovered that Eddie had a contract out on her because her dad also stole money from the cartel.  
I then asked why did she involve him at all.The reason she gave was because some of the women families had filed a missing persons report and if it went to the system then an investigation would reveal the whole operation and she couldn't risk that.

Dark's tanker  
I slowly open my eyes and I remember my name being called and then I went totally blank.I look around and I notice Jennifer is in chains across from me and she looks scared. Hey Jennifer! I exclaimed what is going on  
She looks at me and says the words that I never wanted to hear.We are in Dark's tanker and she is behind me.

As I stand here casually listening to Jennifer and Miguel talk,it accured to me that I should probably film this because I do like to send out warnings and since I am tapped directly into the cartel website I might as well have some fun.  
I believe that I will start with Miguel, usually it's ladies first but he is one of the ones who put their hands on my sister, so the bulk of my anger will be spent on him but first I need to get back to Danny and Linda.I also need to get an extra agent to keep an eye on Baez.I don't know what it is but every since I worked with her on the Avaruis case I just get a vibe from her that is bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little bit longer than I expected but I think you will like the twists

Danny and Linda's house  
I pull up to my sister's house and step out of my truck.I see that Mason and Ava are doing a sweep but I don't see Jackie and I ask where she is.Ava said that she was on a coffee run.I smiled and walked away  
Danny must have seen me pull up because he opened the door before I could even knock.I go inside and I tell him that we need to talk,that's when I saw Baez was there  
She was sitting next to Linda and I got a flash of anger.I told Danny that I saw two of the enforcers when we talked earlier that day.Linda stood up and asked if I wanted a cup of coffee.I said yes but I needed to speak to her for a moment in private.I really wanted to know her opinion on Baez.

I walked outside with Baez while Linda and Dark were having a conversation.Jackie was just pulling up and she asked if Dark was still here.I told her yes and I would get her but Jackie said to have Baez get her instead.

After Baez left I asked her what was going on.I was shocked when Jackie,Ava and Mason all told me that Dark doesn't trust Baez and she brought in another agent just to keep an eye on her.I asked why and Ava said that back when Baez was in the NYPD/FBI unit that she would use children as young as ten as CI's and that a small girl about twelve was captured along with Baez by a drug dealer and the girl was hit multiple times with the gun by the dealer.Dark blames Baez because she never drew her weapon.

I step in to Danny's house and ask where Linda is.Dark turns and looks at me and says."If you cause my sister or nephews any pain you will regret it.She then asks if Danny knew about the affair I had with a married man and how my bragging to his wife caused her to have a miscarriage?.Dark then thanks Linda for the coffee and left.

I ask Dark if everything is ok and she tells me that if Linda gets hurt she will hold me personally responsible.She also says that she has in her custody two of the enforcers and by tomorrow she will have more information.

Dark's tanker  
I struggle to free myself from the chains but it's no use.Jennifer asks me if I think we will make it out alive.I tell her that I took Dark's sister and that she threaten her nephews. Dark will you with us but we were going to die.Jennifer then asked if we could bring Dark.I laughed and said that Dark has more money than all twenty of the cartels we work for.We have nothing to bribe her with and that's when I heard the voice

I can't believe that Jennifer is thinking about trying to bribe me.Miguel did just tell me that she threaten my nephew's which explains why Sean asked me if I was dangerous.I think it's time to play.I step in between them and turn on the cameras.I decided to punish both of them at the same time.I learned several different torture methods though out my career,but I appreciate the method of small cuts and salt.Since I plan on turning them over to Interpol later I decided that a pint of blood loss wouldn't matter.I took my time and I will admit that I really enjoyed their screams and pleading.Outside of the message that I sent to the rest of the cartel, I got information about the rest of the enforcers and I also found out more about Eddie and Erin.Sadly I had to cut my fun short.Conner wants me to visit the reporter about the newspaper article.

1PP Office of the Commissioner  
Sid I need you to tell me everything you can about Dark.Frank all I can tell you is that you don't want to get on her bad side,. Frank looks at me and says that she knows that both Jamie and Erin were working for the cartel.  
Sid says that the best way to get Dark to agree to help them is if it comes from Linda,but Linda asked for justice while in the hospital and Dark will hold her to that.  
I need to figure out what to do but in the meantime I have to find out who bought the house and if we can have an extension on moving out.

Franks house.  
I am trying to pack when I hear a knock on the door and I look and see that it's Dark.I answer the door and invite her in.She tells me that Linda and Danny are on the way and she wants to talk to all three of us.  
I pull up to Dad's house with Linda and I get out of the car, I asked Linda why Dark wanted to talk to us here and she said that she didn't know.

We get to Frank's house and get out of the car.I know that my sister wants to talk to us about something but I don't know what.I am still wondering why she said for me to be on my guard when Maria is around.

Danny and Linda come in and we sit down.Dark says that she wants to tell us something that are going to happen and none of them are up for debate.We agreed and she said that I don't have to move anywhere that she owns the house and showed me the deed.She told Danny and Linda that Jack's college education was fully paid for and the student loans have been paid back,then she said that Sean's college education would be paid for as well.Danny got a little bit upset and said that while he appreciates the offer they can't accept it.Darks eyes flashed a warning and she said that she was asking for his permission that she is simply telling him what was going to happen and then she dropped a bomb on us

Sitting here watching Danny sputter trying to say that I can't pay for my nephew's college education is funny.He really doesn't know who he's dealing with.Linda accepted my request.Now for the unpleasantness.I tell Danny not to give Baez any information on me,what's going on with Linda, the boys or my investigation into Erin and Jamie.Natural he defended his partner and wanted to know why.So I asked him if he noticed that it was his house that was bombed but she was a part of the DEA drug bust,how his wife was targeted but she has a mother and sister too.I then told him straight up that Mara Baez is the niece of Sebastian Baez and that he works for the Mexican drug cartel.

I can't believe that Baez has a family connection to the same cartel that destroyed my house and hurt my family.

I understand Dark's warning now but I honestly don't believe that Baez would do anything to hurt our family.

Federal Building  
I think let Dark interrogate Miguel and Jennifer was an excellent idea.She got additional information about the cartels and she also was able to get out some pent up anger which is always a good thing.Especially since I have told her that she is to control her temper with Erin and Jamie.I know that she really wants to just bust Erin in the mouth but I know that if she starts hitting Erin or Jamie she won't stop until they are as badly hurt as Linda and the other women were.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested I will be showing the POV of each person so that we know who is talking

Federal Building in the City  
Dark's POV  
I don't trust Maria Baez and I don't want her anywhere near my case or the few people I consider family.The fact that Connor even wants me to compromise and let her work on the dead cops case pissed me off.

Connors POV  
I know that telling Dark to compromise and let Baez work with Danny on the dead cop case didn't go over well.The fact that my desk is flipped over and my filing cabinet is busted up makes that an understatement of just how mad Dark is right now.I hope Mason, Jackie and Ava can calm her down.

One PP  
Frank's POV  
I received the file on Dark.I know that when I requested it that she would be told but I really need to know just who she is and how good is she at her job.What I find makes me happy and worried at the same time.  
Dark has a 100% success rate when it comes to catching the perps which makes me happy but what has me worried is that she has a history of using the law to put people in prison for life.I wonder why Linda never mentioned that Dark was also a lawyer?

Danny and Linda house  
Linda's POV  
I know that something is bothering Danny and I understand that he is upset over finding out about Maria's connection to the cartel,but I don't think he should just say home.I told him to go work the dead cop's case.

Danny's POV  
I know that Linda is trying to help and she knows that work helps me focus on things but I don't know if I can keep quiet about what I learned from Dark concerning Baez's uncle being in the cartel.

District Attorney Office  
Erin's POV  
I know that I have put my family in a serious situation, but I honestly think that they should be supporting me.I know that one of the cops that were working with me was found dead and now I'm scared because although Dad is worried about me he can't allow me to have an police protection because it will look like he's using his authority to make sure I am safe while not caring about the women who I helped hurt.

An apartment in the city  
Big cartel boss Pov  
I am only interested in getting revenge on Erin Reagan and Jamie Reagan but now everything is compromised.Why the hell didn't someone tell me that Linda Reagan was the older sister of Dark.The only person on the face of the earth that I am truly terrified of is not only in the same city but she already caused massive damage to my plans, and now she has sent me a message that what she did to Miguel and Jennifer is a small prick compared to what she will do to me and it's not about me being in her city.Its because she holds me responsible for the pain and suffering of Linda Reagan and the twenty one other women that was beaten up and malnutritious on my orders.

54 precinct  
Maria Baez POV  
I know that Dark holds me responsible for what happened with little Angela but I would have thought that she would have let that go by now.The fact that she hasn't and even reminded me of the affair shows that she can keep a grudge against someone

Franks house  
Henry's POV  
I must admit that I find Dark to be quite the mystery.I couldn't believe it when she told me that she owned the house and I didn't have to go anywhere.It was funny to watch her put Danny in his place regarding the boys college education.I asked Linda after Dark left if she had the money to do all that and Linda told me that Dark is the sole owner of Hawkins Enterprises and Glaswall Enterprises along with half a dozen other businesses.Dark was one of the youngest multi-billionare in New York City.

Outside of Danny's house  
Ava's POV  
I know that Danny was shocked to see me at the hospital especially when I left the 54 without saying goodbye to him.I just couldn't tell him that I got a better job in the private sector.Dark is fun to work for and the money really helps my parents,but sometimes I feel like Dark is more dangerous than any of the people who I arrested in my career.

Jackie's Pov  
Since I first met Dark she reminded me of Linda Reagan, not by looks so much as her loyalty to her crew.I knew that it was a shock to Danny that I was back in town but I think he is okay with me helping to protect Linda and the boys

Mason's POV  
It was good to see Danny Reagan again but he really needs to learn to read a room.Putting his hand on Dark was just plain stupid,but I don't think he remembers her since she left right after Joe " died'

Erin's apartment  
Nicky's POV  
I can't believe that my mother helped a drug cartel hurt my aunt Linda and I can't believe that she involved my Uncle Jamie in it as well.I took out all the paperwork regarding my college education and there is no way that my education costed over three million dollars.What is my mom really doing.

Jamie's apartment  
Jamie's POV  
I can't believe just how bad I have messed up.I most likely will lose my job.I hurt my brother and sister in law because I cared more about protecting my partner then I did my own family.

Eddie's POV  
I can't believe that Jamie destroyed both his career and his family simply because he thought I was in the cross hair of the drug cartel,but the truth is that I wasn't.The drug cartels signed a contract with my dad that if he betrayed them he alone was responsible

Dark's Tanker  
Miguel POV  
My entire body is in pain.My skin feels like it is on fire.I know that I have broken ribs, and I also have massive bruising all over my body.My back is ripped open and I think muscle and bone is exposed

Jennifer POV  
How can one person cause so much pain to two cartel enforcers.She was toying with Miguel when she uncuffed him,but what she did to my arms and legs was evil.My cheekbone is broke, my wrist is broke and my back is torn from the chains.The only reason why we are still alive is because of her phone ringing.


	17. Chapter 17

An apartment in the city  
Mystery guy POV  
I now realize that I might have to come out of the shadows earlier that I was wanting to.I know that Dark has more information on the cartels and I also know that where Dark is concerned that the people who are responsible for what happened to the twenty two women are all going to be in prison or dead.With Dark there's no in between.

An abandoned warehouse near the river  
Big boss Pov  
I got word that an old friend of Dark's is in town and now I am wondering if revenge is worth the hassle.One of my crew member killed himself right in front of us just to keep from being tortured or killed by her.Now over half of my crew have ran away from me

Frank's house  
Frank and Henry have a conversation.  
Henry's POV. Hey Francis.What did you want to talk about? Franks POV. Dad I have to find a way to save both Erin and Jamie but I don't think that Danny is going to like me getting involved. Henry's POV.Franics didn't Dark tell you that she was in charge.Franks POV.Yes she did but I have to save my children.

Henry's POV even if it costs you the trust of your oldest son, daughter in law and grandsons?   
Frank's POV. Danny will be angry about it and Linda, Jack and Sean will be hurt by my decision but I can't let Erin and Jamie go to prison or get killed by the cartel

Henry's POV. I think you should stay out of it.You took an oath to protect and serve but if you try to interfere with this case then you didn't protect or serve the women who were kidnapped.Remember who the real victims of this are Francis and now I am going to bed  
Franks POV.Goodnight Pop

Dark's House  
Linda's POV  
Look I know that you are going to do something to get justice for me and the other women but you should know that Frank is going to find a way to get Erin and Jamie out of trouble and make it where they don't have any consequences for their actions

Dark's POV  
Linda you can relax.I know perfectly well that Frank is going to try to protect his children and I also know that he's not thinking about how this will effect you, Danny or the boys,but you don't have to worry I have concrete proof of their guilt.

Sean's POV   
I tell Mom,dad and Dark that I have always known that grandpa doesn't care about me and Jack the same way he does Nicky and Jamie and Erin.I told them that he didn't care when mom was shot nor was he truly upset when we thought she was dead.

Dark's POV  
Sean a person can love you but still want to protect their own children.I wouldn't say that your grandfather doesn't care about you all.Hes just more concerned about Erin and Jamie.Speaking of when y'all thought she was dead 

I found out the name of the woman who you thought was Linda.Her name was Carolyn McIrene and she was a nurse who worked with your mom.Her family has already been given her body for reburial in the family's grave site

Danny's POV  
Do you really think that dad will compromise this case just to keep Erin and Jamie out of jail? He's spent most of his life helping and protecting people.

Dark's POV  
Yes Danny but during those years were your brother and sister suspects in a federal case?

Linda's POV  
It's late and I am tired.Its time for us to get back home.

Eddie's apartment  
Eddie's POV  
I called a friend of my dad and asked him point blank if I had a contract on me and if not why would Jamie think I did. Dad's friend said that the woman who works at the DA's office made a fake contract to get Jamie to help her.When I told Jamie what I found out he got mad and left.I can't reach him on his phone.

Jamie's apartment  
Jamie's POV  
I can't believe that Erin lied to me.She used me for her own selfish gain.I will never forgive her for this and I know that Danny will never forgive either of us.

Erin's apartment  
Erin's POV  
Nicky called me and told me that she knew I was lying about needing the money for her college education.She said that she sent the proof to Dark because Sean told her the address where it would reach Dark.If the whole truth comes out Danny will feel betrayed and he will never forgive or trust us again.

Baez's house  
Baez's POV  
I know that I am going to have to talk to Dark about the past case and my affair.I don't want her to feel like I'm trying to hurt Danny or Linda.Mostly because I am scared of her.I know that there is something else going on because there was an untraceable call telling me that I was going to be limited with information and I can only work on the dead cop's case.My Lt. confirmed that I was on modified assignment until she gets an all clear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn more about the relationship between Linda and Dark. There is also going to be a surprise in this chapter as well.

Dark's House  
Dark's POV  
I have been up since before dawn and I now know that Officer Ryan Knight from the 12 precinct is the one responsible for calling Linda off the helicopter and allowing her to be taken by the cartel.At this point I think it's time to bring this game to a close.I am going to force the cartel's hand,but first I need to make it abundantly clear to Francis Xavier Reagan that putting pressure on Danny or Linda to help Erin and Jamie will be a very bad idea

Danny's and Linda's house  
Danny's POV  
Dark just called me at 5 in the morning.She discovered that Ryan Knight is the cop who helped the cartel get Linda.She also asked me if my dad had asked me or Linda to help Erin and Jamie.I told her that he hasn't said anything about it to me or Linda but I did promise to let her know.I then asked her if she could tell me more about her relationship with Linda.

Dark's storyline on her relationship with Linda.

Linda and I have a special connection.We are in fact fraternal twins. Since my bio parents already had three children it was decided that I would be adopted by some family friends.Linda and I have always known that we were sister's. For legal reasons we were raised as cousins, until I found our birth certificates.Once it was out of the bag Linda moved in with me in my apartment.She was in medical school and I was studying Law.Yes I have a law degree and I even passed the bar exam.Linda was in love with Danny Reagan and I thought he was an asshole.  
He broke up with her just to date someone from Cork County Ireland who was working at a restaurant in Montauk.Like I said he's an asshole but if my sister wants him and I can help her then I guess Danny Reagan will be allowed back in her life.I will admit that he looks good in his dress blues and the twinkle in Linda's eyes are worth driving to pizza Amore's just so they can kiss and make up.Joes cute so I don't really mind.  
Basically I help Linda get what she really wants because of the abuse she suffered from our half brother Jimmy O'Shea.Now there's a guy who is a walking talking advertisment for birth control.

Danny's POV  
It's getting late and Dark said that she has to go.I am sitting here with Linda thinking about everything that I have been told.I realize that I have taken Linda's love for granted so after Linda fell asleep I called Dark and asked her where did she get the necklace that she gave Linda when Jack was born.It was destroyed in the house fire.  
Dark said that she had it made in the jewelry store off of Kent St. And Griffin.I will get Linda another necklace to replace the one that was lost

Dark's House  
Dark's POV  
I just received a package from one Nicky Reagan.I wonder if it's an apology for her being a spoilt brat.  
I opened the package and I am surprised by what is inside.Statements and letters showing that Nicky's college education was paid off when she first started college and it was done months before Erin first started helping the cartel.This means that my investigation is correct and I need to set it up so that Linda and the other women can finally get justice.Thank you Nicky for being a body brat.

Frank's house   
Frank's POV  
Erin just called me and told me that Nicky sent Dark all the evidence that the money wasn't for her college education and now I don't know what to do.Danny is going to hate his sister when this gets out and asking Linda to intercede on Erin's behalf would be considered cruel because Erin is the one who suggested that Linda be taken.I know that Erin has to face the consequences of her actions but what about Jamie.Am I going to lose all my children?

Federal Building in the city  
Mystery guy POV

Dark has gotten all the information and she is going to get things set up.I need to be close to help Danny pick up the pieces.

Connors POV  
Dark is ready to force the cartel's hand.By the end of the week this could all be over,but with Dark,you never can tell.


	19. Chapter 19

Outside of the 54 precinct  
Danny's POV  
It's getting late but luckily I have finished my paperwork for the killing of the cop.I don't believe that it was a small time drug dealer who killed him,but the guy confessed and even gave details that wasn't in the papers.

Big boss Pov  
It's going to be easier to get the detective then I thought.  
Maybe if I have him his wife will ask Dark to spare me, otherwise I will be a dead man.

Danny Reagan hears someone call his name and then he feels an electric shock and everything goes black.

Danny and Linda's house  
Linda POV  
The house phone rings and a man's voice tells me that he has Danny and he will not be harmed if I agree to get Dark to spare him.I ask him for proof of life and he sent me pictures of Danny tied up in some building.

I called Dark and she is on her way here.

Dark's POV  
I always knew that my reputation as a Reaper was well earned but you would think that since Ernesto knows that I blew up his brothers stronghold in Mexico to get my sister back ,he would use that pea- sized brain for something besides a hat rack.He should have known that I would have eyes on all members of my family and that includes Danny Reagan.

Linda's POV  
Dark has arrived and I tell her what the man said.She told me not to worry about anything.That everything is going to be just fine.I asked her what she meant and she told me that she already knows who kidnapped my husband and where he's being held at.

Dark's Pov  
I understand that Linda is scared but for myself this is going to be enjoyable.I guess I will go get Danny, Ernesto knows what if Danny is hurt in anyway I will kill him.

Warehouse near the river

Ernesto( big boss) POV  
I sent the pictures to Linda about having Danny and now I'm sitting here wondering if I should have just went back to Mexico and let the enforcers handle Erin Reagan and Jamie Reagan.

Danny's Pov  
I am sitting tied to this chair and the man who took me is afraid of something.I don't understand why he's scared,he holds all the cards.

Ernesto POV  
I tell the detective that I mean him no harm and that I am not going after his wife and kids,in part because I know that Dark has them very well protected,but because Dark will kill me if I even looked like I was after her sister.I tell him that I just need Dark's word that she will spare me.

Dark's POV  
So Ernesto wants my word to spare him.I think it's time for a little boom-boom and this part of the warehouse is perfect for a little primacord.

Danny's POV  
If you wanted her word to spare me then you should have taken Linda or one of our boys.Dark and I are not close and using me to save your self isn't going to work

Ernesto Pov  
Dark will spare me to save you simple to please her sister.Once I have her word I will kill Erin and Jamie and go back to Mexico.

Dark's POV  
Sorry Ernesto but Danny is right.I have no intentions of sparing you in fact this whole warehouse is rigged to blow up.  
Ernesto POV  
Dark wait:: we can talk about this

Dark's POV  
Talk,no I don't want to talk to you.Your little friend Miguel already told me how you and your family agreed to Erin's request to kidnap MY SISTER and take her away to Mexico.

Danny's POV  
Erin's request.What do you mean by that Dark? 

Ernesto POV  
So the good detective doesn't know that it was his own sister that wanted Linda out of the way

Dark's POV

"I am now standing in front of Danny, between him and Ernesto.I gave him my pocket knife and he has freed himself"  
Ernesto,,I warned you about messing with my family and Danny is my family.I turn to Danny and tell him to run.At that moment Ernesto realized that I had detanoted the primacord.

Ernesto POV  
As I hear Dark tell the detective to run, I realized that I am about to die.I feel the heat from the fire and that's my last thought.

Dark's POV  
I cut the explosion a little close but I am very fast on my feet. I wonder if Danny is going to be okay with me killing Ernesto? I don't personally care that he's dead but Danny might not like it

Danny's POV  
Dark saved me from that guy without any backup,but I don't know if I like the fact that she killed him, I still have questions.

Back at Danny and Linda's house  
Linda's POV  
Dark has saved Danny is bringing him home.

Dark pulls up to Danny's house and tells him that she will speak to him in the morning to go hug Linda

Danny's POV  
As I get out of Dark's truck there are a few things that I am confused about.The first is how exactly did she know where I was being held, and what did she and that guy Ernesto mean by Erin's request.For now I am just happy to be home with Linda and my boys.

Inside Danny's house  
Linda's POV  
I am lying here wrapped in Danny's arms and I can't believe that my sister went in and got him out without any backup.I am grateful that she saved him but she could have at least taking Ava or Jackie or Mason with her.I am so mad at her for not taking backup.

Danny's POV  
I probably shouldn't have told Linda that Dark didn't use backup to save me but I told her that I wasn't the only one in the family to save people without backup and Linda asked me what I meant, Didn't Dark take any of her team with her to get me back and when I said no she didn't Linda got very upset and said that she will be having a word with her sister about doing something so stupid.

Federal Building in the city  
Conner's pov  
Trust Dark to blow something up.She saved Danny Reagan's life and that is a good thing but I am the one who has to tell "HIM" that she blew up a warehouse and killed Ernesto.I know that he's not going to be happy about that since he planned to use Ernesto in order to protect Erin and Jamie from prison.

Mystery guy POV  
I can't believe that Dark busted all my plans to high heaven.If it wasn't for the fact that she can break me in half I would give her a piece of my mind.Now I have to figure out another way to save those two idiots from the stupidity of their own making.On top of that I also have to find a way to get Danny to forgive us all.Not to mention making amends with Linda. Linda,, the true innocent in this whole mess.If Danny ever discovers that it was Erin that had  
her taken by the cartel then he will truly hate Erin or God forbid Dark finds out that Erin was the one.Damn I really need a drink, I think I will have Conner join me.

Franks house Evening news plays on the TV.  
In a breaking development the big boss of a Mexican Drug cartel has been found dead in a rundown warehouse close to the river. Even though his body was brunt his jewelry made him easier to identify.

Frank's POV  
He's probably the one who took Danny last night.  
Henry's POV  
Do you think that this is the end of this nightmare  
Frank's POV  
No Pops I think that this is something that is going to continue until Erin and Jamie are in prison  
Henry's POV  
Francis,,did you know that Erin started helping the cartel to secure money to help pay for everything that Nicky needed for college.  
Frank's POV  
No Pop.She actually started helping the cartel after Nicky's college education was already paid for, Nicky called and told me that earlier today and she also said she had sent the proof to Dark.  
Henry's POV  
So Nicky decided to tell the truth.She would be a great cop

Erin's apartment  
Erin's POV  
The big boss is dead,but there are enforcers who are still going to try to kill me.My daughter won't speak to me and now Jamie found out that I lied to him.There is someone at my door.

Erin's apartment  
Erin opens the door and she feels an electric shock and then everything goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

Somewhere in Mexico  
Erin's POV  
I have just regained conscious and I look around.I am in what looks like a prison cell.I am chained to the ceiling and I can see outside thru the small window.What I see isn't buildings but desert.I am not in New York anymore.

Back in New York City at 1PP  
Frank's POV.  
Erin hasn't responded to my phone calls in the last three days.I went to her apartment but she didn't answer the door.I am starting to get worried so I called Danny, Jamie and Dark to meet with me for a talk and they should be here soon

Somewhere in Mexico  
Erin's POV  
A strange woman entered my cell and said that she had called to report that I was awake.I asked her what was going on and she said that I had broken the contract and now I would pay the cost here in Mexico since the Reapers were in New York City

Strange woman POV  
I feel sorry for the poor girl.If she had any clue what this place was she would never allowed herself to be brought here. The other stronghold was better than this one.At least there you were around people.Here it's just me and her until"he" comes

New York 1PP  
Danny's POV  
I can't believe that Erin is being so childish that she won't respond to dad  
Jamie's POV  
Erin lied to me and it destroyed my career not to mention the fact that Danny will never speak to me again  
Dark's POV  
Why is it when I was in the middle of having some fun I get called in.I already know that Erin's been taken by a different cartel that works for Ernesto's family

Frank's POV  
Danny, Jamie and Dark thank you all for coming.I have tried to reach Erin for the last three days and I even went to her apartment and she didn't answer the door.Nicky called and said that her mom's purse and phone are still in the apartment

Danny's POV  
Maybe she decided to go hide at her office since the enforcers are still after her

Jamie's POV  
Maybe she found someone else to lie to  
Danny's POV   
Shut up Golden boy you are just as guilty as she is  
Frank's POV  
That's enough Danny.I realize that you have every right to be angry at both Erin and Jamie but right now no one knows where Erin is

Dark's POV  
Frank,,That's not quite true.I for one know that she's not in New York City

Danny's POV  
See dad,, she's just hiding out  
Jamie's POV  
Yeah dad.She doesn't want to pay for what we did so she is someplace right outside of the city enjoying herself

Dark's POV  
Damn,,I realize that you two are mad at Erin but sheesh.Frank I hate to tell you this but Erin isn't right outside the city enjoying herself  
Danny and Jamie POV  
What do you mean that she is not outside the city enjoying herself

Dark's POV  
Simple.. Danny do you remember the night I rescued you from Ernesto.  
Danny's POV  
Yes Dark and I am sorry for telling Linda that you didn't have any back up  
Dark's POV  
It's okay Danny.Linda is mad at me for it but I had fun  
Danny's pov  
So what about that night?  
Dark's POV  
I knew that killing Ernesto would force the cartel's hand.I needed for them to make a move  
Jamie's POV  
Excuse me for interrupting you but what does this have to do with Erin?  
Dark's POV  
Jamie I knew that Erin lied to you about the cartel having a hit on Eddie so that you would help her.I didn't have any idea that she has been doing this since Nicky went to college, and before you ask, this has nothing to do with money for Nicky's college education.  
Frank I'm sorry but your daughter started helping the cartel because of Linda and I  
Danny's POV  
What is does any of this have to do with you or Linda  
Dark's POV  
Danny,, Linda and I are going to be 45 years old soon and we will then be given a life trust that our great grandma started for us.The trust stipulations is that only a female can inherited.Half would go to me and half to Linda.Wendy took a lump sum payment years ago and since Linda doesn't have a daughter Erin would get her half of the trust. A clause was placed in that a sister in law could inherited if one of us died without having a daughter.  
Erin gave Linda to the cartel so she could inherte Linda's part of the trust.Its about money.

Jamie pov  
Dark how much money are we talking about  
Dark's POV  
Jamie..the trust is worth millions of dollars  
Frank's POV  
That explains why she did this but it still doesn't explain where she is right now

Dark's POV  
Frank she broke the contract she signed with the Mexican drug cartel and to finish telling Danny what I started to say four nights ago I killed Ernesto rescuing Danny.That night word came down that the contract that the enforcers have had been fulfilled but with the stipulation that the target is taking alive  
Jamie's pov  
What does that mean exactly  
Dark's POV  
Danny, Jamie and Frank,,,,, Erin's been taken to a place where you three can't go.  
She's in one of a hundred places in Mexico.  
Danny's POV  
What do you mean she's in Mexico, how do you know this  
Jamie's POV  
So are the enforcers coming after me next?   
Dark's POV  
No Jamie the enforcers are not interested in you.I will be deciding your fate.Danny since I rescued Linda I have had eyes on her as you know  
Danny's POV  
Yes Dark.I know that Ava, Jackie and Mason are watching over Linda and the boys  
Dark's POV  
Yes Danny but what you didn't know is that I have eyes on all of you Reagans too.How else could I know that you had been kidnapped by Ernesto and where you are at.  
Franks POV  
Then why didn't your agents stop them from taking Erin away  
Dark's POV  
Because I didn't order them too.I want Erin to be scared,, I want her to know the same fear and pain that she put MY SISTER though.Do you think that she should just be allowed to walk away from this without any consequences for her actions  
Danny's POV  
Dark,,,I can understand why you feel like that.I feel that way too,but do you think that Linda would won't Erin to die?  
Dark's POV  
Oh Danny...I have no intentions of letting Erin die,,no she's going to pay for what she did.I just simply wanted the cartel to think that they have won.That way when I go kill them it will be more fun, besides Frank really doesn't want me to level half of the city.  
Frank's POV  
Dark,,Do you really think that you can just walk into the cartels stronghold and get Erin out without an Army to back you up.  
Dark's POV  
Hell Frank,,it was myself,Ava, Jackie and my buddy Conner who went in to get Linda and the other women out.  
I can take Slone and Digger,with Ryder flying us in and get her out,but first I need to speak to someone


	21. Chapter 21

Federal Building in the City  
Conner's pov  
The crap has hit the fan.Erin was taken from her apartment,, HE is very Mad about that and I was told that when he spoke to Dark about it things got heated to say the least

Mystery guy POV  
Ok so I made a gigantic mistake.I can't believe that I was so stupid that I challenge Dark,,,my shoulder is all busted up and I have stiches in my arm,forehead and butt.To make matters worse she ordered Ava, Jackie and Mason to guard Linda and her boys until she comes back from her vacation.How can she go on vacation at a time like this

Danny's and Linda's house  
Dark's POV  
I have ordered Ava, Jackie and Mason to guard Linda and the boys until I come back from my vacation  
Danny's POV  
With Erin being missing,,do you really think that some fun in the sun is what you should be doing right now?  
Dark's POV  
Well Danny,, I personally think that it is going to be fun and I suppose there will be some sun so yes.  
Linda's POV  
Dark please be careful,, I know you,, and I know that you are up to something.Take backup with you this time  
Dark's Pov  
Oh Linda,,,Do I have to,, I can have more fun with less people.I have to go,, Danny one hair out of place on Linda's head and you and I will have a chat.

Somewhere in Mexico  
Erin's POV  
Last night"HE" came in and proceeded to beat me with a belt.He said that those lashes were my punishment for bringing a Reaper into this investigation and for not telling the cartel exactly who Linda is before I had them take her.I overheard him tell the strange woman who he called Irena that I was going to be the death of the whole family unless a deal can be made with the Reaper.  
Irena's pov  
An honest to God Reaper is involved in this whole mess and according to what information I was given the beaten that Erin Reagan received is her punishment for betraying the cartel but now we have to figure out how to appease the Reaper

In New York City  
1PP  
Frank's pov  
Dark is going on vacation and she's not answering my questions regarding where Erin is,,,if she is still alive or anything else other than saying that everything is going to be fine

Dark's House  
Conner's pov while training with Dark.  
I can't believe that you actually put HIM though a glass door, "blows are missing as Dark moves out of reach  
Dark kicks Conner down and places her foot on his chest  
Dark's POV  
Conner ,,, you have known me for ten years,,did you really think that he could challenge me and it go unaccepted."Connor tries to flip Dark,but she kicks him again  
Conner's pov  
I really hate when you do stuff like that and I also hate training with you  
Dark's POV   
Why would you hate training with me..I give you a full body workout?   
Connor's POV  
By full body workout you really mean full body bruising.  
Dark starts laughing at Connor and he joins in

Baez's house  
Baez's POV  
I tried to call Danny but he said that he was busy with a family emergency and he would call me back.I can't believe that I am a suspect in the whole cartel fiasco simple because my Uncle Sebastien is a top guy who just happens to be in the same cartel, but if Danny finds out he's going to think that I helped set Linda up and what's worse,,Dark might just have me handled.

Somewhere in Mexico  
The prison cell door opens and a different man enters  
Mystery man in Mexico pov  
Hello my dear.Allow me to introduce myself.I am Sebastien Baez and I help run this cartel and I have some questions for you  
Erin's POV  
What kinda of questions  
Sebastien Baez POV  
"holds up pictures of Linda and Dark" tell me who is the blonde hair lady and what is her connection to the brunette hair woman  
Erin's POV  
"maybe if I tell him what he wants to know he will at least chain me to the wall and not the ceiling  
The blonde hair lady is my sister in law and the brunette is her sister.Linda is the blonde and she is married to my brother Danny,,I don't know the brunette's name we just call her Dark  
Sebastien Baez POV  
I don't think that this woman actually knows that Dark is going to be the one who will decide her fate if a deal can be reached,in the meantime I will chain her to the wall, so we can claim to show compassion if Dark decides to come here to get her.

Three days later at a barn on the edge of town  
Dark's POV  
So I decided not to bring backup.I have already rigged this place to blow up and I was very specific in my response to Sebastien Baez and his friend Dario.They have to bring Erin Reagan to a motel in town and leave her in a specific room.She is to be blindfolded at all times and I already know that they placed her in the room and are on their way to met with me.  
Sebastien Baez POV  
I know that I will have to kill Dario if it comes down to protecting myself.  
Dario's pov  
I don't trust Sebastien one bit.I know that he interfered with his neices involvement with the raid the DEA did on our gang in New York City.I know that his niece is a cop and is the partner of Danny Reagan who's wife we took as a favor to Erin Reagan.

Back in New York City Federal Office in the city  
Mystery guy POV  
Connor,,,, what do you mean by Dark left almost a week ago and Ava, Jackie and Mason are still in the city guarding Linda and the boys.  
Connor's POV  
Just what I said.,,we spent a few hours training and her phone rung she answered it said that she would be airborne within the hour and told me to feed her dog and walk him while she is gone  
MG pov  
Do you have any idea where she went?  
Connor's POV  
She didn't say but my bet is she went to Mexico to retrieve one Erin Reagan.

At the barn in Mexico  
Dark's POV  
Seems like it going to be easier than I thought to get these two to fight  
Sebastien Baez POV  
So your the big badass that my niece is so afraid of  
Dario's pov  
Sebastien,, don't anger her..I know who you are,, I have been given the authority to do whatever you want me to do  
Dark's POV  
Really,, okay smart guy,, who am I  
Dario's pov  
You are the Reaper known only as Dark..you took down Mono Santiago's cartel and you also destroyed the Ortega cartel.  
Dark's POV  
So my reputation precedes me.Yes you are correct  
Sebastian POV  
So what is Erin Reagan to you  
Dark's POV  
Erin is nothing to me but I promised my sister justice and in order for that to happen Erin must stand trial for her crimes.  
Sebastien POV  
I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen  
Dark's POV  
I don't see where you have a choice,,Dario you said anything I want   
Dario's pov  
Yes I have been given the authority to do what ever you want  
Dark's POV  
In that case.Kill Sebastien Baez.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns that Dark is in Mexico and Connor gets hurt.Someone makes the mistake of angering Dark.

Federal Building in the City  
Connor has both Danny Reagan and Maria Baez join him

Danny's pov  
I wonder why I have been summoned to a federal building in the middle of the day  
Baez POV  
I was called into the federal building but I don't know why

Connor's POV  
Danny Reagan,,, Maria Baez,, welcome to the home base of The Reapers  
Danny's POV  
Who are you and why are we here  
Connor's POV  
My name is Connor and you are here because Dark decided to go to Mexico without backup and I figured that your partner would be more comfortable talking to me with you here.  
Baez's POV  
Why do you want to talk to me.I have nothing to do with any of this.I know that Dark thinks that my Uncle Sebastien is involved because he is a part of the cartel  
Connor's POV  
Detective Baez,,, Dark doesn't think that your Uncle Sebastien is involved,,she knows that he is,,and she knows that the night that Linda was taken your Uncle Sebastien gave you a necklace,, do you still have it  
Baez's POV  
Yes I am wearing it now.  
Connor's POV  
Hand it to me  
Baez removes the necklace and gives it to Connor  
Danny's POV  
What does her necklace have to do with the night Linda was taken?  
Connor's POV  
Danny the night Linda was taken you attempted to call her but your call went to voicemail,,we checked your phone records and Linda's phone records.We found where you called her but her records show that she never received the call and the reason why is because when you were calling her Baez's was playing with her necklace which actived the cell phone blocker that is in the necklace.   
Connor pops the necklace apart and shows Danny and Maria the cell blocker.

Baez's POV  
Danny,,I swear to you that I knew nothing about this

Danny's POV  
Connor,, did she really not know

Connor's POV  
Danny,,,if she did know do you honestly think that Dark would still let her be alive.

At the barn in Mexico  
Dark's POV  
The look on Sebastien Baez face when I told Dario to kill him was funny.  
Sebastien Baez POV  
I am holding my gun on Dario and he is holding his on me.I can't believe that Dark told him to kill me.  
Dark,,we can work something out,,how about we let you take Erin Reagan back to New York City and you call off the investigation into the cartel?  
Dark's POV  
How about you die , I still take Erin back to New York City and I continue my investigation.

Back at the federal building in the city  
Connor walks with Danny and Baez out of the building when suddenly a car comes driving by and a gun comes up.. Connor knocks Danny and Baez down but he takes a bullet.  
Danny's POV  
We just finished the meeting and Connor was escorting us out when suddenly he knocked me and Baez down,I jump back up and see that he's been hit by the bullet..Baez call a bus  
Baez's POV  
He saved me and Danny,but if he is a friend of Dark's,, when she finds out that he has been shot.Someone will die. 

A motel in the small town in Mexico  
Erin's POV  
I was brought here from the prison cell,and I was blindfolded and put in this room.I listened to the conversion between the one who called himself Sebastien Baez and Dark.She is going to negotiate for my release,,or the right to kill me

The barn outside of town in Mexico  
Dark's POV  
I am tired of this.Its time to end this game and take Erin back to New York.  
Dario,,if you don't kill him,,I will kill you both  
Sebastien POV  
Dario,, don't be foolish together we can take her.  
Dark's POV  
I laughed,, Sebastien you really are a very stupid man..you never once asked how I destroyed two cartels by myself.

Dario's pov  
I think that we have angered Dark,,but I must admit that Sebastien has a point.

Sebastien POV  
Humor me Dark,,How exactly did you destroy those cartels.

Dark's POV  
Simple,,I blew them off the face of the earth,,with an explosive called primacord.

Sebastien POV  
What does that have to do with Dario and me?  
Dark's POV  
Simple,,I rigged this barn to blow up and now you both are going to die

Dario's pov  
When I hear those words,, I turn my gun to my head and pull the trigger.

Sebastien POV  
Dark wait,, think about it,,if you detonate the primacord you will die too  
Dark's POV  
You first,, I pull my gun and shoot Sebastien in the shoulder and at the same time I detanoted the primacord.  
Sebastien POV  
Dark really does live up to her reputation is my last thought before the flames engulf me.

A few hours later at the motel in town  
Erin's POV  
I can hear the door open and I brace myself to be hurt  
Dark's POV  
Erin,,let's go home  
Dark removes Erin's blindfold and says that she is going home.

Back in New York City  
Federal Building  
Mystery guy POV  
Dark has successfully rescued Erin Reagan and she is bringing her home,,but she said that she is going to hunt down whoever shot Connor and I better make damn sure that the NYPD stays the hell out of her way.  
I have known Dark for twenty years and I have only seen her this angry about three times.


	23. Chapter 23

In a plane flying into New York City  
Erin's POV  
Dark saved me from the cartel and she said that we would discuss my horrible behavior towards Linda when we get back to New York and the family is together again.  
Dark's POV  
I leave for a little bit of fun and someone decided that it was a good idea to shoot my best friend.I guess I will have to teach them a lesson on exactly why that was a stupid idea.

St.Victor Hospital New York City  
Ava's POV  
Connor has been in surgery for almost six hours and I felt sorry for Jackie because she is the one who had to call and tell Dark.  
Danny's Pov  
I don't understand why someone would try to kill Connor.I personally think that if they knew that he was a friend of Dark's that alone would keep him safe.

1PP Frank's Office  
Frank, Garrett and Gormely are having a conversation

Frank's POV  
Has there been any word on the condition of the young man who saved Danny and Baez life?  
Garrett POV  
The hospital went into lock down mode as soon as he was taken in by the ambulance.  
Gormely's POV  
Has Dark been informed by anyone that he was shot?  
Frank's POV  
Yes.. she was called and told by Jackie that he was shot and it's critical.  
Garrett's POV  
Does anyone know if she was successful in rescuing Erin?  
Gormely's POV  
Dark was on vacation.  
Frank's POV  
No Sid,,, she was in Mexico and yes Garrett she was successful and they should be landing soon..

Private Airfield in New York City  
Erin's POV  
I am safe and back home, but Dark hasn't said a word since she received a phone call right before we took off to fly home.  
Inside a private car  
Dark's POV  
I leave for a week and the last enforcer made a move against my best friend.I will kill him.  
Erin's POV  
Where are we going?  
Dark's POV  
We are going to the hospital, you need your back checked and my best friend was shot because of YOU

St Victor Hospital  
Dark and Erin walk in to the building.  
Dark's POV  
Ava take Erin to have her back checked and then cuff her.  
Ava's POV  
Thank God that Dark is here.Connor will be okay with her near  
Dark's POV  
Where's Connor  
Mason's POV  
He is in the room behind me, and he isn't doing good

Frank Arrives at St.Victors  
Danny's POV  
Hey dad,, Dark and Erin are here and Connor is in a room but it's not looking good.  
Frank's POV  
Have you checked on Erin.?  
Danny's Pov  
Are you serious,, she's the reason why everything happened.  
Frank's POV  
Danny,,,I understand that that you are angry but she is your sister.  
Danny's pov  
And that's supposed to make everything okay,, because she's my sister and family so we sweep everything she did under the rug just like always  
Dark walks over at that moment  
Dark's POV  
Danny,,,I don't care if she's your sister or not but I can promise you that this will not be swept under any rug.

Connor's hospital room  
Mystery guy POV  
Connor,,,old friend,, you have to get better  
Dark's POV  
He will be okay,,  
MG POV  
When did you get here  
Dark's POV  
About an hour ago  
MG POV  
Is Erin okay, I mean is,,,,  
Dark's POV  
Outside of some lashes across her back she's fine,, unless Connor dies in which case she will have to deal directly with me  
Dark walks over to Connor's bedside  
Dark's POV  
I take Connor's hand. Don't worry,, I promise that I will get the scumbag who did this to you.  
I turn to MG.You might want to duck out of here, Frank is here and I know that you are not ready to be seen by him or Danny just yet.  
MG POV  
I know that Dark is right,, but I have to ask,,Dark I know that I have absolutely no right to ask you this but can you please help me with talking to the Reagan's when the time is right  
Dark's POV  
I smile and say that I will be there to help him especially with hot headed Danny but when it comes to Linda,, he's on his own.

Linda and the boys arrive at the hospital  
Linda's POV  
Danny are you okay,is Baez okay  
Danny's POV  
Yes Linda we are both ok,, Dark's friend saved us but he is not doing well  
Dark walks up at that moment  
He's going to be fine,, I have seen him hurt alot worse then this  
Danny I need to speak with you, Frank and Baez 

Dark takes Danny, Frank and Baez to an office  
Dark's POV  
Have a seat. I need to tell you that I killed the people who took Erin.  
Frank's POV  
So this nightmare is over.  
Danny's Pov  
It's not over until Erin pays for what she has done.  
Dark's POV  
Don't worry Danny,, she is not getting away with her actions.  
Baez's POV  
Not to interrupt your conversation but why am I here  
Dark's POV  
Maria, I know that you know that I don't particularly like the way you work,, especially if you use kids but I thought that you might need the support of your partner and boss when you get the news  
Frank's POV  
What news,,,Dark what are you talking about  
Dark's POV  
Maria yesterday your Uncle Sebastien and a man named Dario Hernandez was killed in Mexico  
Baez's POV  
How was he killed and by who,, and why  
Dark's POV  
They were killed by me, I shot him and he died after the barn blew up  
Baez's POV  
Why did you kill him  
Dark's POV  
Because he was the one who agreed to take Linda away from Danny and the boys.No one messed with my family without there being strong consequences  
Danny's POV  
Is he the one who beat her  
Frank's POV  
Then this nightmare is over  
Baez's POV  
So the nightmare is over  
Dark's POV  
Not quite over yet.There's still the matter of getting justice for Linda and all the other women and also the guy who shot Connor has to pay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Linda have a conversation  
> Danny tells Frank how he feels about everything that Erin has done and Baez asks if they blame her for what her Uncle did.  
> Connor wakes up and tells Dark who shot him.Dark gets creative when she finally gets the last enforcer in her sights.

At St Victor's hospital  
Erin's POV  
I have been back in New York for awhile now and neither Danny, Jamie or Dad have come to check on me.I know that Danny is angry about what I did to Linda but shouldn't his sister be more important than a simple wife

A knock on the door gets Erin's attention  
Linda's POV  
Hello Erin,, how are you feeling  
Erin's POV  
Linda,,,,why are you here?  
Linda's POV  
I just thought that you might need someone to talk to.I know that Danny is angry at you and Frank is talking to him,, so I decided to ask you why you did what you did?  
Erin's POV  
I guess it was borne out of jealousy, but it quickly became about money.  
Linda's POV  
Erin,,, what did you have to be jealous about  
Erin's POV  
How about the fact that you have kept your marriage going strong after you went back to work,but I got divorced,,,how about the fact that the whole family holds you as the mother figure for the whole family since mom died, but I was born into the family not you.  
Linda's pov  
Erin,,I am not trying to take Mary's place and as for as my marriage is concerned,,it takes alot of hard work and love to keep a marriage strong.  
You made a terrible decision and unfortunately the consequences of those decisions don't just effect you or me.They effect everyone in the family along with the families of the other women who you helped get kidnapped.Why did you hurt them?  
Erin's POV  
I don't know,, I was being selfish.  
Linda's POV  
Yes you were selfish and you are going to have to face not only Danny with what you have done but if Connor dies,, you will have to face Dark as well  
Linda leaves Erin's room and she sees Dark on the phone so she goes over to where Dark is

Dark on the phone..So we got the man who shot Connor,,,that's excellent news,,no,, take him to my tanker and I don't want a scratch on him until I get there.  
Linda's POV  
Dark,,,Is everything ok  
Dark's POV  
Yes everything is fine,,, Connor is awake now,,, he's in some pain but he's going to be just fine  
Linda's POV  
Dark,,I know that you told me not to but I talked to Erin.  
Dark's POV  
What excuse did she give for what she did to you?  
Linda's POV  
She claimed it was because she was jealous of me  
Dark's POV  
She's a self centered,, spoilt rotten little,,  
Linda's POV  
Dark,,,she's still family  
Dark's POV  
Linda,, you, Jack and Sean, Danny,Ava, Jackie, Mason, Connor and the rest of my team are my family,,she's not family,,she's a criminal and I know one of two ways to deal with criminals!  
Linda's POV  
Dark,, please for me  
Dark's POV  
Fine Linda,, for you I will attempt to curb my desire to break her.  
Linda's POV  
Linda smiles,, Thank you sister.

Frank asks Danny to join him for a cup of coffee.  
Frank's POV  
Danny I know that you are angry at Erin and I understand that what she has put you and Linda and the boys though is beyond horrible but she is your little sister and she is going to need your help  
Danny's POV  
Dad,, she might be my little sister but Linda is my wife.You have always let Erin get away with everything she has done wrong simple because she is the only girl,,, she has no idea how much she hurt me, Jack and Sean and Linda,, and you are acting like she just broke a toy,are wrote all over my homework and a simple I'm sorry from her will fix everything but I don't want to have anything to do with her every again until she accepts the consequences of her actions  
Franks POV  
Danny,, you need to look at the bigger picture.This will affect the whole family if she is put in prison for this  
Danny's POV  
Dad,,,if it wasn't Erin who did this but someone else,,, would you be pushing so hard for no punishment for them  
Frank's POV  
Danny,,,I can't say that I would but,,,,  
Danny's POV  
No Dad,,there is no but,, you go and tell Dark and the other women who were taken by the cartel because Erin wanted money that because of her being your little girl that they should just accept what happened and not want any justice so that Erin can avoid any consequences.  
Frank's POV  
Danny,,That's not what I am saying,,, I just think that we need to show Erin support as a family  
Danny's POV  
Why,,,she didn't show Linda any support when she had her taken by the cartel,beaten,half staved and suffering with internal injuries for money Why the hell should Erin get my support now

Dark's Tanker  
Rydar and Digger meet with Dark

Rydar's POV  
Here he is Dark,,, the man behind the cartel and the one who shot Connor.  
Digger's POV  
Can we go now,, watching you take out your frustrations on someone,, even a low life like him will make me lose my appitite and Ava is cooking dinner.  
Rydar's POV  
Yeah and I have a date with Jackie  
Dark's POV  
You may both go,,,I don't want any interuptions while I reacquaint myself to Mr.Ivan Hernedez

St Victor's hospital in Connor's room  
Mason is telling Connor what has happened since he was shot  
Mason's POV  
After you saved Danny and Baez you were shot  
Connor's POV  
Funny kinda feels like a full day of training with Dark when she is in a really bad mood  
Mason's POV  
Speaking of Dark,, she once again did something without backup  
Connor's POV  
What did she do  
Mason's POV  
She shot Sebastien Baez and then blew up the barn killing him and Dario Hernandez.  
Connor's POV  
Was she able to rescue Erin Reagan  
Mason's POV  
Of course,, have you ever known Dark not to succeed in something  
Mason's phone rings  
Yeah,,, so the shooter has been caught,,, Ivan Hernandez,, wait what,, that's not good,,no I will handle it.  
Mason POV  
Connor,,we have a problem  
Connor's POV  
What's wrong Mason  
Mason's POV  
We caught the man who shot you,but the problem is that he was taken to Dark's Tanker and left there with Dark  
Connor's POV  
Call her and tell her not to kill him  
Mason's POV  
We can't,,,her phone is turned off..  
Connor's POV  
Has "He" been told  
Mason's POV  
Yes,,,he,,ummm,,he told Dark to get creative  
Connor's POV  
Oh God,,, how long ago was this  
Mason's POV  
About thirty minutes ago  
Connor's POV  
She is going to kill him and then the Reagan family will be torn apart because he will tell Dark everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a chat with his sister  
>  Frank gets a stern lecture from Connor and Dark reacquaints herself with the last enforcer

Dark's Tanker  
Dark's POV  
Hello Ivan,,it's been what ten years since we met  
Ivan's Pov  
So,,it's you, Melinda.Cant say that I am surprised that you are still alive  
Dark's POV  
Yes,,to bad we can't say the same thing about your brother,,Dario took the easy way out  
Ivan's Pov  
What do you mean by that?  
Dark's POV  
He blew his brains out   
Ivan's Pov  
So is this the part where you threaten me??  
Dark's POV  
Dark smiled,,,No Ivan,, I will not be threaten you,, you see I turned my phone off for two reasons.One I don't want any interuptions and the second is because I don't want a recording of a grown man begging me for mercy.

St.Victors Hospital Erin's room  
Danny enters the room and he closes the door behind him.  
Erin's POV  
Danny,,I knew you would come to protect me  
Danny's POV  
Protect you,,,, the only thing I want right now is for you to tell me why you did what you did.and don't even think about blaming someone else or lying  
Erin's POV  
I told you it was to get money to pay for Nicky's college education  
Danny's Pov  
STOP LYING,,,, Nicky's college education was already paid for in full before you ever started helping the cartel  
Erin's POV  
Am I going to be able to go home?  
Danny's POV  
Erin,,in case you haven't noticed, you are cuffed to the bed,you have been placed under arrest by Dark's orders.The only place you are going is to jail until you get bonded out or have your trial  
Erin's POV  
Can't you have Linda tell Dark to just drop the charges against me after all I'm your sister and Linda is just your wife.  
Danny's POV  
I can't believe how selfish you really are.Do you honestly think that I would even ask Linda to do that after the callaus way you treated her  
Erin's POV  
It's not my fault..If Linda wasn't so perfect all the time I wouldn't have had to do it.  
Danny's POV  
You have learned nothing.Its never your fault Erin,,you have always blamed others for the crap that you pull,but this time Dad's not going to be able to save you,,, and I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to MY wife and My family  
Danny gets up and walks out the door

Frank goes into Connor's room for a conversation  
Frank's POV  
Hello I'm Commissioner Reagan  
Connor's POV  
I know who you are,,we met years ago  
Frank's POV  
I just wanted to come in and thank you for saving my son and his partner life.  
Connor's POV  
That's not why you are here  
Frank's POV  
It's not?  
Connor's POV  
No,,, your here because you are trying to protect your daughter from her actions and you are hoping that I can order Dark to spare your daughter  
Frank's Pov  
Look,,, I know that what Erin did was wrong,,  
Connor's POV  
Wrong,,no try felony  
Frank's Pov  
The point is that she has learnt her lesson and I believe that her being taken to Mexico and beaten will serve as a reminder of what she did wrong better than her going to prison will  
Connor's POV  
Frank,, Erin didn't learn anything,,nor is she sorry for what she did,, she's only sorry that she got caught , just like every single criminal that get caught  
Frank's Pov  
If you had any children you would understand that,,,  
Connor's POV  
I had children,, I had a wife and a family,,but someone just like your daughter took them from me.I was lucky because Dark arrived in time to save me,but my wife and son died on the scene and my daughter died three days later in this very hospital,,so don't you EVER pull the if you had children crap with me,,get out of here Frank  
Frank leaves Connor's room and sees Linda sitting in a waiting room chair  
Frank's Pov  
Hello Linda,,  
Linda's POV  
Hey Frank,,are you okay?   
Frank's POV  
No Linda I am not okay,,but I should be the one asking you that question  
Linda's POV  
I'm okay,, I am going to have a long talk with my sister about her little stunt about not taking any backup with her again  
Frank's POV  
What do you mean by that.Didnt Dark take backup with her to Mexico when she went to rescue Erin??  
Linda's POV  
No Frank she didn't,, and after she said that she would be careful.I don't know what her definition of careful is  
Frank's POV  
Have you noticed the similarities between Danny and Dark?? Speaking of Danny,,where is he?  
Linda's POV  
He went to see Erin and I don't think it went well,,he said that he needed some air and I told him to go talk to Jamie and Baez and that Mason would watch out for me since the boys are with Henry and Nicky  
Frank's POV  
He's really angry at Erin right now  
Linda's Pov  
Yes he is,,,but he will be okay,,, I am going to make sure of that.  
Frank hugs Linda  
Frank's POV  
You are the one person who understands Danny  
Linda's POV  
Frank,, I understand Danny because I love him unconditionally,, you should try to love him that way too  
Frank's POV  
What do you mean by that  
Linda's POV  
Frank you have always treated Erin ,Joe and Jamie better than Danny, when he graduated from high school,,you told him that he shouldn't go to college because he wasn't smart enough but he was smart enough to get a job and save money  
Frank's POV  
Well,, grades do count in college  
Linda's POV  
I wasn't finished,,you told your child he wasn't good enough for college but you had absolutely no problem taken money from him to help pay for the college education of Erin,Joe and Jamie,, have you ever once asked him if he's okay  
Frank's POV  
I just thought that he would be happier without worrying about college  
Linda's Pov  
You might have thought that but what you taught Danny is that in your eyes he's not as good as his brothers and sister and trying to get him to allow Erin to get away with what she did confirms it to him  
Frank's POV  
I never even tried to look at things from Danny's perspective  
Linda's POV  
Maybe it's time you started to  
Mason knocks on the door  
Mason's POV  
I have been told to take you home now Linda  
Linda's POV  
I'm ready to go,, turns to Frank  
Think about how Danny must feel.Night Frank

Dark's Tanker  
Ivan's Pov  
Kill me now,, I can't take anymore  
Dark's POV  
I can do this all night long but since you would like a breather maybe you should answer my questions  
Ivan's Pov  
What do you want to know  
Dark's POV  
I want to know why you shot Connor  
Ivan's Pov  
I wasn't trying to shot him,, I was given a bonus to take a couple of shots at some cops,,no one was suppose to be hot but I aimed wild and he pushed the cops out of the way and got hit  
Dark's POV  
So now I want to know who paid you to do that  
Ivan's Pov  
If I tell you he will kill me  
Dark's POV  
News flash if you don't tell me everything you know I will not kill you but I will make you wish you were dead,, or have you forgotten that you are wanted by the Rodriguez cartel and I just so happen to have their leader on speed dial  
Ivan's Pov  
You can't give me to them.I committed a crime in New York City,,I have to go to jail there ,,Ivan smiles at that  
Dark's POV  
Ivan wipe the smile off your face,, you are not a citizen of the United States,, you are a citizen of Columbia and as such you can be deported to that County by any federal agent,, and I happen to be a federal agent  
Ivan's Pov  
I can feel the blood drain from my face.I forgot exactly who I am dealing with.The agency that Dark works for has connection all over the world and I have just pissed off the best agent they have  
Dark won't kill me but I'm going to wish she would, I decided to talk.

Henry's house  
Henry and the boys have a conversation  
Henry's POV  
Sean, Jack is everything ok  
Sean's POV  
No Pops it's not.  
Jack's POV  
Did Aunt Erin really give mom to the cartel  
Henry's POV  
Yes,, Erin made a mistake  
Sean's POV  
That's not a mistake Pops. 

Federal Building in New York City  
MG POV  
The time is getting closer to come out of the shadows.Dark should have all the information necessary to end the cartels hold here in New York once and for all.I know that she will stop the cartels,but I am worried about how to handle the Erin and Jamie problem and how to make things right with Linda, Danny , Jack, Sean and the women who were also taken. Dark might have an idea but only if Erin is punished for her crimes.My body hurts,, I will have to think about this in the morning,, for now I am going to sit down and have a drink


	26. Chapter 26

Dark's Tanker  
Ivan's Pov  
I can feel the blood dripping from my head, back and legs,, Dark is the most evilest person ever.The joy she took from the beatings she gave me made my blood run cold,,, she said that if I had never put my hands on Linda Reagan then I would never had to deal with her again,,,my last thought before she turned me over to the Rodriguez cartel is that I hope that bitch Erin Reagan and her boyfriend Jack Boyle have to face Dark as well as I did.

Federal Building in the City,,MG Office  
MG POV  
Are you absolutely sure that Jack Boyle is the one who is behind all the cartel activity in the city  
Dark's POV  
Yes,,, I have all the necessary documents and information to completely bring his and Erin's criminal empire to the ground  
MG POV  
I wish there was some way to keep Erin out of it  
Dark's POV  
I tell you what,,,if Danny   
,Linda and the other women who were taken agrees I might just have away to save Erin,,,but Jack Boyle is mine,,are we clear on that?  
MG POV  
Yes Dark,,we are clear on that,,you have a green light to take the cartels down and Jack Boyle with them,,just try not to blow up the city  
Dark's POV  
Deal,, and now I have to go speak to Danny and Jamie  
Dark leaves the office and I am wondering what her plan to save Erin would be,,, more important than that is how do I get Hot-headed Danny, Sweet gentle Linda and nineteen women who I don't know plus the family of the two dead women to allow for Erin to be spared in the first place,,,Dark has always known how to drive a hard bargain

Frank's house A meeting with Danny, Jamie, Frank and Dark  
Frank's POV  
After my talk with Linda last night,, I have realized that I have been a terrible father to you,, Danny  
Danny's Pov  
What do you mean??  
Frank's POV  
I didn't think you needed a college degree so I stopped you from trying to get one but I also had you help me pay for Erin,Joe, and Jamie's college education and that's beyond not fair to you,, I am so sorry for treating you like that, Danny  
Jamie's Pov  
I didn't know that Danny was helping you pay for our college education,,,I just thought he didn't want to go to college because he hated school.  
Danny's POV  
I would have done better at school but Mom got sick with the first of three fights with cancer and I had to help her take care of Erin, Joe and you that I didn't have time to study alot.Dad was always working.  
Frank's POV  
I realize that I took you for granted and I am so sorry  
Dark's POV  
If you have all the apologize out of the way I have something to tell all of you  
Danny's pov  
Dark,, do you know that your phone is turned off and Linda is trying to get ahold of you  
Dark's POV  
Yes Danny,, I am avoiding her right now  
Jamie's POV  
Why are you avoiding her?   
Dark's POV  
Because I went without backup to retrieve Erin and I know that Linda wants to have a conversation with me about my tendencies to not use backup and to not be careful  
Frank's POV  
Dark,,it sounds like you are scared of Linda  
Dark's POV  
Yes Frank,,but so are you and Jamie and Danny  
Henry is heard laughing from the other room  
Dark's POV  
You too Henry  
Danny POV  
What do you want to tell us  
Dark POV  
Does the name Jack Boyle ring any bells  
Danny's POV  
What does Erin's ex-husband have to do with anything that is going on  
Dark's POV  
Wait,,are you telling me that Jack Boyle is Erin's ex husband,,  
Jamie's POV  
Yes,, and he's Nicky dad  
Dark takes out her phone and makes a call

Ava,,it's Dark,,have Mason, you and Jackie stay inside Erin's room and have Digger and Rydar stay with Connor,, Jack Boyle is dirty,,green light confirmed  
Dark hangs up.  
Dark's POV  
Frank you and Danny and Jamie go protect Linda,, the boys are safe here with Henry

Jamie's POV  
What are you going to do Dark??  
Dark's POV  
I am going to live up to my Reaper name


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky, Eddie and Maria get taken hostage by the cartel .

At a restaurant in New York City  
Nicky's POV  
I was happy when Eddie suggested that we go out to eat, I decided to invite Maria Baez with us because she is worried about my Uncle Danny asking for a new partner  
Eddie's POV  
I was happy spending time with Nicky and Maria.I understand the hardship they are going through  
Maria's POV  
I enjoyed the time with Nicky and Eddie,it took my mind off things for a little while

Nicky, Eddie and Maria are walking down the street from the restaurant when suddenly two vans pull up and men with guns force all three of them into the vans and pull off into the night

Federal Building in the city  
MG is on the phone with Connor  
MG POV  
Dark is preparing to bring the cartels to justice  
Connor's POV  
If that is the case then why did she order Ava, Jackie and Mason to stay in the room with Erin and Digger and Rydar stay in the room with me?  
MG POV  
I'm not sure,,let me call her and find out,, hold on

MG calls Dark  
MG POV  
I have Connor on the other line and he said that you ordered Ava, Jackie and Mason to stay in the room with Erin and Digger and Rydar to stay in the room with him,, what the hell is going on  
Dark's POV  
Jack Boyle is Erin's ex husband and Nicky's dad,,I wouldn't put it past the cartel to try to get Erin or Nicky to force Jack to try to kill Connor so I am not taking any chances.  
Connor's POV  
Nicky left the hospital and went to dinner with Eddie Janko and Maria Baez  
Dark's POV.  
She did WHAT!!!  
Damnit I told her to stay in side because of the security team needing to keep eyes on all of the Reagans  
MG POV  
Dark,, do you think that Jack Boyle would hurt his own child?  
Dark's POV  
From everything I can find out about him,,He only cares about himself and if it comes down to him killing his daughter or him dying,he will sacrifice her to save himself.I got to go  
Dark hangs up and takes off in her truck

Dark pulls up to a house in the Bronx  
Dark's POV  
Skylar what do we know about the location  
of Nicky, Eddie and Maria  
Skylar POV  
They were taken to a warehouse off of the docks near the East River  
Dark's POV  
Have Jack Boyle been found yet  
Skylar's POV  
Yes he is in your tanker  
Dark's POV  
Get the team ready to leave I have a call to make

Dark takes out her phone and makes a call  
Dark's POV  
You need to get all the Reagans to the hospital and then go there yourself  
MG POV  
Dark,, what's going on  
Dark's POV  
Jack Boyle is secured in my tanker,,but Nicky, Eddie and Maria are in extreme danger.I am activing the Reapers and rescue them.  
MG POV  
I will have all the Reagans go to the hospital and Dark  
Dark's POV  
Yes,,  
MG POV  
Be careful  
Dark's POV  
I always am


	28. Chapter 28

The warehouse by the docks  
Cartels flunkies are laughing  
Kibbles POV  
Catching these three women was so easy  
Maria's POV  
Who are you and why are you doing this  
Kibbles POV  
We were paid to bring y'all here  
Nicky's POV  
Paid by who?  
Kibbles POV  
His name is Grady  
Eddie's POV  
We don't know anyone named Grady  
Kibbles POV  
You might not know him but he knows all about you

Outside the warehouse by the docks  
Skylar's POV  
Who the hell is Grady???  
Slone's POV  
I have no idea who Grady is  
Dark's POV  
I don't care who he is,,once we rescue Nicky, Eddie and Maria we are going to end the cartels once and for all  
Skylar's POV  
In that case what are we waiting for

Dark and her team enter the warehouse and slowly place primacord around the perimeter of the building.  
Easing up to the room where Nicky, Eddie and Maria are being held by Kibbles.

Kibbles POV  
When the enforcer gets here I can go back home

Dark tells her team to go back outside and throw smoke bombs into the building when she gives the signal.  
Skylar's POV  
What is the signal  
Dark's POV  
I will shoot the guy

Dark calmly walks into the room where Nicky, Eddie and Maria are being held

Back at St.Victors Hospital  
Frank's POV  
What is going on???  
Danny's POV  
Where's Dark,, and where is Nicky, Eddie and Maria??  
Connor's POV  
Everyone calm down and I will explain,, earlier this evening Nicky,Eddie and Maria left the hospital to get some dinner,, and they were taking by the cartel.  
Jack Boyle is the ringleader of the cartel activity here in New York City.  
Danny's POV  
I will be back in,, Connor's POV  
Danny,, you can't leave the hospital  
Danny's POV  
I'm not going to leave,, I am going to have a talk with my sister

Danny goes to Erin's room and tells Ava, Jackie and Mason that he wants to talk to his sister alone,, so they step outside and he closes the door  
Danny's POV  
Your daughter is in the hands of the cartel  
Erin's POV  
What do you mean by that  
Danny's POV  
She left the hospital and went to get some dinner with Eddie and Maria and they were taken by the cartel  
Erin's POV  
You have to save her  
Danny's POV  
It wouldn't be necessary to save her if you had just told us that Jack Boyle was involved in this  
Erin's POV  
How did you find out?  
Danny's POV  
Doesn't matter,,, now you are going to tell me everything  
Erin's POV  
Okay,, I guess it really started before Joe died.It was small things at first,a bribe here and there.A couple of mistrials,charges dropped or reduced.Then after Nicky went to college, Jack came by one night and we got to talking and he said that he had a way were not only I could get half of the trust that Linda has but I could get rid of her completely.All I had to do was help him and his cartel friends from time to time.The money was good  
Danny's POV  
Tell me something Erin,,is that money worth your daughter's life  
Erin's POV  
What do you mean  
Danny's POV  
Nicky is in the hands of the cartel  
Danny leaves the room and tells the girls they can go back inside

Back at the warehouse by the docks  
Dark's POV  
I hate to interrupt you but if you are waiting for Ivan Hernandez to get here you are going to be in for a very long wait  
Kibbles POV  
Who are you and what do you mean by that  
Dark's POV  
People like you call me Dark, and what I meant is that right now Ivan Hernandez is a guest of the Rodriguez cartel.  
Kibbles POV  
"Can this really be the Reaper known as Dark"  
Are you the Reaper known as Dark  
Dark's POV  
I am  
Kibbles POV  
What are these women to you  
Dark's POV  
Nothing,,, but my sister asked me to save them  
Kibbles POV  
Who's going to save you???  
Dark's POV  
I don't believe that I need anyone to save me,,, you on the other hand are not going to be so lucky  
I can see that Nicky has managed to free herself, Eddie and Maria from the ropes that they were tied up with  
Dark's POV  
Nicky you Eddie and Maria need to run,as I pull my gun and shoot Kibbles.  
Dark shoots her gun and all hell breaks loose.Kibble returns fire hitting Eddie in the stomach,,, Skylar and Slone throw the smoke bombs in and rush inside to help get Eddie, Nicky and Maria out.As they get clear Dark detonates the primacord and the warehouse is engulfed in flames.Dark has Skylar and Slone take Eddie to the hospital for immediate medical attention along with Nicky and Maria and Dark goes to her tanker

On route to her tanker Dark calls Connor and tells him what happened.  
Dark's POV  
Nicky, Eddie and Maria are being brought back to the hospital,but Eddie was shot and I don't think she will survive.  
Connor's POV  
What happened  
Dark's POV  
I shot Kibbles and he returned fire and one of his bullets struck Eddie in the stomach.  
Connor's POV  
Was Kibbles the last of the cartel members outside of Jack Boyle  
Dark's POV  
No,,,,there is some guy called Grady  
Connor's POV  
Who the hell is Grady?  
Dark's POV  
I don't know,, but Jack Boyle is going to tell me  
Connor's POV  
Dark,, do not under any circumstances kill Jack Boyle  
Dark's POV  
Don't worry Connor,, I have no intentions of killing him,,,,I do have ever intention of beating the living daylights out of him,, and before you ask yes "He" has already agreed that Jack Boyle is mine  
Dark hang up the phone  
Dark's Tanker  
Jack Boyle Pov  
Where am I  
Dark's POV  
You are on a tanker  
Jack's POV  
Who are you??   
Dark's POV  
I am the kid sister of Linda Reagan  
Jack's POV  
That's not possible,,, you were killed by the Rodriguez cartel twelve years ago  
Dark's POV  
I wasn't killed by the cartel,,, I was trained to kill by the cartel  
Jack's POV  
Are you planning on killing me  
Dark's POV  
I have already killed Sebastien Baez and Dario Hernandez, and I also have just killed the guy who you call Kibbles the person who kidnapped your daughter Nicky and Eddie and Maria.  
Jack's POV  
So,, what are you going to do to me?? Dark's POV  
We are going to play a game,,, I'm going to ask you some questions and if I think you are lying I will start at your toes and work my way to your nose,, and I will break every bone in between


	29. Chapter 29

Dark's Tanker  
Jack's POV  
You can't do that,, you took an oath  
Dark's POV  
My oath is to make sure that people like you never hurt an innocent person again  
Jack's POV  
You need me alive to protect Erin from going to prison  
Dark's POV  
What makes you think that I don't want Erin to go to prison??  
Jack's POV  
Don't you take orders from Frank Reagan,,, your boss the Police Commissioner?  
Dark laughs  
Dark's POV  
Frank Reagan isn't my boss??  
The color drains from Jack Boyle's face  
Jack's POV  
What do you want to know  
Dark's POV  
Who is Grady and where can I find him

St.Victors hospital  
Skylar reports to Connor  
Skylar's POV  
We were able to save the women from Kibbles but unfortunately Eddie Janko was hit by a bullet and she has lost alot of blood  
Connor's POV  
Is she going to die?  
Skylar's POV  
It's going to be close

Jamie's POV  
Eddie was shot by the guy who took them,,,if she dies I will never forgive Erin  
Danny's POV  
Jamie,,it's not just Erin's fault but yours as well,, you might not have been as involved as she is but you helped her so you need to accept the responsibility of your actions,,,  
Danny goes to get some coffee and Linda sits down with Jamie  
Linda's pov  
Jamie,, Danny's just angry about what happened to me and the other women  
Jamie's pov  
I know that Linda,, I can't believe that I helped people hurt you after everything you did for me  
Linda's POV  
You know that accepting responsible for your actions and trying to make amends with the people you hurt goes a long way towards forgiveness  
Jamie's POV  
Thank you for talking to me Linda  
Linda's POV  
Of course Jamie,, your still family you know  
Linda hugs Jamie and then she walks away

Dark's Tanker  
Jack's POV  
Grady works at 1PP  
Dark's POV  
Last name  
Jack's POV  
Robertson  
Dark takes out her phone and makes a call  
Connor,,it's me,,Grady Robertson,,,he works at 1PP,, send Skylar and Slone to meet up with me,,,,Jack Boyle is still alive,,, just a little bit of blood loss.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need two extra chapters to wrap this up.Sorry about that

1PP Office of Grady Robertson  
Grady's POV  
Kibbles is dead, Sebastien Baez is dead,Dario Hernandez is dead, Ivan's been turned over to the Rodriguez cartel, Jennifer and Miguel have been turned over to Interpol and I just found out that Linda Reagan is the older sister of the Reaper known as Dark.I have got to get out of here before Dark finds me.  
Dark's POV  
Sorry Grady,,but your to late for that  
Grady's POV  
So,, your her,, the Reaper known as Dark  
Dark's POV  
Yes,, and as I see it you now have two options.Surrender and spend the rest of your life in prison or die.  
Grady's POV  
You can't kill me,, you need me to keep Erin Reagan from going to prison  
Dark's POV  
Why does everyone think that I would want to keep her from going toprison?  
Grady's POV  
Don't you take orders from Frank Reagan  
Dark's POV  
Nope,,he takes orders from me  
Grady's POV  
All I have to do is yell and cops will be in here.  
Dark's POV  
So,,yell,,I have already had the building cleared out.  
Grady's POV  
Why would you clear out 1PP  
Dark's POV  
Because I intend to kill you and I always clean up after myself  
Grady's POV  
I thought I could surrender  
Dark's POV  
I changed my mind  
Grady's POV  
Oh my God,,she's insane,,,she's really going to kill me  
I can give you Jack Boyle  
Dark's POV  
Funny since he's the one who gave me you.  
Dark walks over to Grady and snaps his neck.  
I hate cowards

St Victor's hospital  
Connor gets a phone call  
Dark's POV  
Connor,,it's not over yet but Grady Robertson is dead  
Connor's POV  
Does "HE" know  
Dark's POV  
It's not my job to tell him,,it's yours.I have had Jack Boyle placed in a federal holding prison and I will be at the hospital directly  
Dark hangs up

Connor turns and says ,,That's our girl  
MG POV  
She did us proud,but what is she going to do about Erin and this whole mess.  
Connor's POV  
We will figure it out in the morning,,, right now the Reagan family can go back home and get some rest  
Digger's POV  
I will tell them  
The Reagan family members are told that they can go home and get some rest

MG POV  
I really wish I could speak to Danny right now but I will need Dark to help me with that,, Danny's not known for being made to feel like a fool,and when he finds out about me,, he's going to be very angry.

Dark's POV  
Something's not right.It was to easy to rescue Linda and the other women,,, Miguel and Jennifer should have been harder to find,, Sebastien Baez and Dario Hernandez were both easily killed,, Ivan Hernandez was caught really fast and outside of Eddie being shot rescuing Nicky Eddie and Maria was way to easy.Jack Boyle gave up Grady Robertson with only a busted nose,, Grady Robertson never tried to run..  
I feel like I am missing something  
Dark decides to go to Erin's apartment and she calls Digger and Rydar to meet her there  
Dark,Digger and Rydar enter Erin's apartment  
Digger's POV  
What are we looking for??  
Rydar's POV  
Something got you bothered Dark  
Dark's POV  
Have you guys noticed how easy everything has been  
Digger's POV  
Are you suggesting that we missed something  
Rydar's POV  
It's possible  
Dark's POV  
We saw how badly hurt Linda and the other women were.Yet Erin just had a few lashes across her back,, she wasn't beaten like the other women and there was no burn marks on her body like there was on the other women.  
Digger's POV  
So what are you thinking Dark?  
Dark's POV  
I'm thinking that Erin's kidnapping was staged  
Rydar's POV  
Staged by who  
Dark's POV  
I don't know,but think about it.How was Erin taking.  
She knew that there was enforcers looking for her and yet she hears a knock on her door and instead of looking out the peephole she opens her door.  
Does that sound like something a woman who is allegedly scared would do?  
Digger's POV  
We should call Ava and make sure that Erin is secured  
Dark's POV  
Have Ava, Jackie and Mason move Erin to the federal prison now.

Digger calls Ava and tells her to move Erin to the federal prison and to tell no one else what they are doing  
Dark's POV  
Digger,Rydar,,let's year this place apart.We are being played and I don't like it

Dark takes out her phone and calls Connor  
Dark's POV  
Is he there with you  
Connor's POV  
No,, he said he was going home,,why  
Dark's POV  
Something is not right  
Connor's POV  
What's wrong  
Dark's POV  
When we completed the mission in Columbia and we're coming back home we got redirected to refuel in Mexico and then we got notified about the women who were being held hostage,,it was very easy to rescue them and it got me thinking.Miguel and Jennifer were easy to find, Ivan got caught really fast, Sebastien Baez and Dario Hernandez were very easy to kill, Jack Boyle gave up Grady Robertson with only a busted nose and Grady Robertson never tried to run.  
Connor's POV  
Well Dark,, you are extremely well trained so to you it might seem easy  
Dark's POV  
Outside of Eddie being shot,, rescuing her, Nicky and Maria was also very easy and Kibbles is the only one that actively drew his gun and fired at me.  
Added to the fact that when Erin was taken we assumed she was grabbed leaving the apartment but she actually opened the door for the person who took her, and outside of the lashes across her back she had no other injuries,,no burn marks on her legs and arms,no broken bones and most importantly she was fed.She kept saying that Irena can really cook.  
Connor's POV  
You think Erin was involved in her own kidnapping? Dark's POV  
It would be a great way to invoke sympathy from a federal jury.  
Connor's POV  
As a District Attorney Erin would know how to gain the jury's sympathy  
Dark's POV  
She's not going to be able to get the jury's sympathy,,,I just found something that will make Erin Reagan agree to our terms  
Connor's POV  
Dark,, take all information about it to a safe place.We will meet in the morning.

Connor's POV  
Dark has found something that will get Erin to do what we want,,but what made Dark go look for it.  
Something must have happened if Dark is saying that the case is to easy.Now I'm concerned


	31. Chapter 31

Frank Reagan's house  
Frank's phone rings  
Frank POV  
Reagan,,  
Dark's POV  
Get Danny and get to 1PP  
Frank's pov  
Dark,, do you have any idea what time it is??  
Dark's POV  
Yes,,it's 1:27 in the morning,, get Danny and get to 1PP  
Frank's POV  
Okay we will be there shortly

Danny and Linda's house  
Danny's phone rings  
Danny's POV  
Reagan  
Frank's POV  
Hate to wake you up so early but Dark just called me and said to get you and get to 1PP  
Danny's pov  
Does she have any idea what time it is??  
Frank's pov  
Yes,, she is aware of the time,,hurry up.  
Danny's pov  
Linda,, baby I have to go meet up with Dark and dad  
Linda's POV  
Ok,,lock the door behind you and be careful  
Danny's pov  
I will,, love you  
Linda's pov  
Love you more

1PP Frank Reagan Office  
Frank's pov  
Okay dark,,we are here, so what's going on  
Danny's pov  
Do you know what time it is  
Dark's POV  
Yes Danny,,it is now 2:20 in the morning and to answer your questions Frank alot is going on.Have a seat and I will explain  
Earlier tonight I killed Grady Robertson in his office here at 1PP and on my way back to the hospital something struck my attention.This case was to easy  
Danny's pov  
What do you mean by that  
Dark's POV  
My team and I were on our way back from a mission in Columbia and we got redirected to refuel in Mexico which is were we got the information about Linda and the other women and we were given a green light to go get them,, which was alot easier than it should have been,,the two enforcers Miguel and Jennifer were very easy to find, remember how Ernesto just wanted to make a deal with me? Sebastien Baez and Dario Hernandez never actually pointed their guns at me,,as a matter of fact only Kibbles resisted in any way.  
Ivan gave up Jack Boyle who grave up Grady Robertson with only a busted nose  
Grady told me that I needed him alive to protect Erin from going to prison,, which is the same thing everyone else has said.  
Frank's POV  
What are you getting at exactly  
Dark's POV  
Everyone was trying to protect Erin and then I realized something so I went to her apartment.  
Danny's pov   
What did you find?  
Dark's POV  
I realized that Erin opened her door for the person who took her, and I also noticed the difference in how she was treated vs how Linda and the other women were treated  
Danny's POV  
Wasn't Erin treated the same way  
Dark's POV  
Not exactly,, while Erin does have lash marks on her back as does the other women she didn't have any broken bones,no burn marks and no Internal injuries, she was also fed very well.  
Danny's pov  
So what do you think is going on  
Dark's POV  
She staged her kidnapping  
Frank's POV  
Why would she do something like that  
Dark's POV  
To gain sympathy from the jury when she goes to trial.It was done to make her seem like a victim to but she made a mistake.  
Danny's POV  
What mistake did she make  
Dark's POV  
She forgot that the cartel used drugs to kidnap the other women and she was taxes.She hired someone to take her to Mexico and later today Irena will be brought before a grand jury to testify against the man she hired  
Frank's pov  
Who,,,  
Danny's pov  
Who,,  
Dark's POV  
Our half brother Jimmy O'Shea.  
I noticed his phone number was on Erin's night stand  
Danny's POV  
I am going to kill her  
Frank's POV  
Danny,,calm down  
Dark's POV  
She doesn't know that we know.Danny ,,I want you to arrest Jimmy and have Mason take him to my tanker,,Frank I want you to hold a press conference and I want you to read exactly what is on this paper.  
If everything goes according to plan, this will all be over with by tomorrow night


	32. Chapter 32

Frank's press conference  
Frank's pov  
As many of you already know twenty two women were rescued five months ago from the Mexican cartels stronghold in a small village in Mexico,,,but what you might not know is that only one of the women who were taken was targeted,the rest was randomly chosen.  
Reporters pov  
Commissioner Reagan,,are you saying that a citizen of this city was targeted by the cartel?  
Frank's pov  
Yes,, Linda Reagan was targeted by the cartel on the whim of Erin Reagan and Jamie Reagan  
Reported POV  
Have Erin and Jamie been arrested for the crime  
Frank's pov  
Erin is in federal custody and Jamie is surrendering to federal agents later today.That is all,,no more questions

Dark's Tanker  
Jimmy's POV  
I don't know why Danny arrested me or who that guy was who brought me here,,, wherever here is.

Dark walks in with both Danny and Linda  
Dark's POV  
Hello Jimmy  
Linda's POV  
Been a few years  
Danny's pov  
Sit down Jimmy  
Jimmy's pov  
What's going on Danny,, Linda  
Dark's POV  
What's the matter Jimmy,, have you forgotten me already  
Jimmy's pov  
No,,baby sister,, I could never for,,  
Dark's POV  
Save it Jimmy,, your here for one reason and one reason only  
Linda's pov  
Dark ,,,my I speak to Jimmy alone  
Dark and Danny both leave the room but not before Dark turns on a recorder.  
Linda's pov  
Jimmy,,I was held hostage by the drug cartel for almost four years because of Erin and now I find out that you were helping her?  
Jimmy's pov  
Linda,, just let me explain,, I needed the money,,the extra help you were given me after Stevie Angel and Lenny Sick beat me up didn't cover my gambling debts and the mob said that if I didn't pay them,, they would kill me,, so when Erin called me and offered me a way to make alot of cash I took it  
Linda's pov  
Jimmy,, maybe I should call Dark back in here but I wanted to tell you personally that you are going to have a long time to think about what you did,,,Dark tells me that you can get fifteen years minimum for the crimes you have committed  
Jimmy's pov  
Linda,,we both know that you won't let Dark arrest me and put me in prison

Linda's hand connects hard upside Jimmy's face  
Linda's pov  
You can rot in prison for all I care  
Jimmy's pov  
You don't mean that,, I'm your brother  
Linda's pov  
Yes I do mean it,, you are no longer my brother

Linda walks out and Mason takes Jimmy to the federal prison.

Dark tells Danny to take Linda home and spend some time with her  
Danny and Linda leave and Dark takes out her phone

Federal Building MG Office  
MG pov  
Hello Dark  
Dark's POV  
Hey,, I can wrap everything up in a nice little bow  
MG POV  
That's wonderful news  
Dark's POV  
Did Frank give his press conference yet?MG POV  
Yes and he said that Erin and Jamie were responsible for the women being taken,,I still wish that there was some way to spare them.  
Dark's POV  
Sometimes it's better to slap a hand instead of holding it,but don't worry I still have one or two tricks up my sleeve.  
What I really want to know is if Eddie Janko survived the shooting?   
MG pov  
She is going to live but she is going to be paralyzed from the waist down.  
Dark's POV  
Make sure that she is well provide for,, she wasn't shot in the line of duty and so the NYPD isn't going to help her at all.  
MG POV  
Are we feeling guilty about her being shot  
Dark's POV  
Of course not,, I told them to stay inside the hospital.If they had listened to me then that wouldn't have happened but we are responsible for making sure she doesn't suffer needlessly.  
MG POV  
You've got it Dark  
Dark's POV  
Before you ask I have a way to save both Erin and Jamie from a life in prison but I am going to need a green light and I also need to talk to Linda and the other women and if they agree with my idea,, I will help you save those idiots but I am not getting involved with you and Linda,, she already slapped the taste out of Jimmy's mouth  
MG pov  
Jimmy,,, what does he have to do with this  
Dark's POV  
I forgot to tell,, he's the one who was helping Erin this whole time.I have to go,,my dog needs to go for a walk


	33. Chapter 33

Dark's house  
Dark's POV  
Connor,,I need you to run a name for me  
Connor's POV,,  
I just got out of the hospital and you want me to work?  
Dark's POV  
Stop your grousing,,it was a small flesh wound and you acting like it was a life threaten injury  
Connor's POV  
What's the name  
Dark's POV  
Ryan Knight  
Connor's POV  
The cop who helped the cartel take Linda off the helicopter.  
Dark's POV  
I don't believe that he is a cop,, so run his name and call me back.

Connor's Office  
Dark knows something that she isn't saying.I guess I will run the name

Dark's phone rings  
Dark's POV  
Hello MG  
MG pov  
Hello Dark,, I was wondering if,,,  
Dark's POV  
You are wondering if I can save Erin and Jamie from prison,,,I can but they have to agree to my term, and you need to prepare yourself.  
MG pov  
Prepare myself for what  
Dark's POV  
Tomorrow is Sunday and we are going to the Reagan family house for dinner  
MG POV  
Dark,,, I don't think that is a good idea  
Dark's POV  
It's a great idea,, I will pick you up,,, gotta go Connor's calling me  
Dark hangs up with MG and answers Connor's call  
Dark's POV  
Hey Connor,, what did you find out  
Connor's POV  
First tell me how you knew he wasn't a cop?   
Dark's POV  
He didn't speak the lingo  
Connor's POV  
Ryan Knight is an attorney who works for Jack Boyle.  
Dark's POV  
Have Jackie and Ava go arrest Knight and then you go get some sleep

54 precinct  
Danny and Baez are sitting at their desks when Ava and Jackie walk in with Knight  
Baez's POV  
Who is he??  
Danny's pov  
I'm not sure,,we can ask  
Ava,, who's the perp  
Ava's POV  
His name is Ryan Knight and Dark told us to arrest him and bring him here.

Dark walks in to the office  
Dark's POV  
Danny, Maria come with me  
The three of them enter the interview room  
Dark's POV  
Hello Mr.Ryan Knight, This is Detective Reagan and Detective Baez and I am Federal agent Hawkins  
Do you know why you are here?  
Knight's pov  
No I don't have any idea why I am here  
Danny's POV  
Your saying that you don't know why you are in a police station?  
Knight's pov  
I just told you that I don't  
Baez's POV  
We are just making sure  
Knight's pov   
Will now you can be sure  
Dark's POV  
Mr.Knight. You are aware that impersonating a cop is illegal,, especially if you impersonate the cop to help a drug cartel kidnap someone  
Knight's pov  
I don't know what you are talking about  
Dark's POV  
I am talking about you impersonate a cop and calling Linda Reagan off of the helicopter so that the cartel could kidnap her  
Knight's pov  
You have no proof that I did anything wrong  
Dark's POV  
Actually I do.Earlier today I had a colleague of mine run your name  
Knight's POV  
What are you going to do  
Dark's POV  
Charge you with kidnapping and human trafficking  
Ryan Knight you are under arrest, Danny read him his rights and lock him up.Baez have a sit.

Danny reads Ryan Knight his rights and takes him to the cells

Baez's POV  
Is there anything else Dark  
Dark's POV  
I don't trust you,, I don't like how you used small children and put them in danger,,  
Baez's POV  
I know that you don't trust me and I also know that,,  
Dark's POV  
If you interupte me again I will smack you.I don't trust you but Linda does,,Don't let her be mistaken by trusting you.  
Danny is standing outside the door listening to Dark tell Baez that Linda trusts her,,at least he won't lose his partner over this

Federal Building MG Office  
Connor,, do you have any idea what Dark is up to?   
Connor's POV  
She had Ryan Knight arrested, and we learned that he actually works for Jack Boyle  
MG pov  
Has she told you anything about Erin and Jamie  
Connor's POV  
Dark doesn't tell me anything until she is ready  
I do wonder if she is really going to let her half brother Jimmy go to prison  
MG POV  
Dark wasn't raised by the same parents as Jimmy and she doesn't like him because he would abuse Linda when she was younger, until Dark found out,,then Dark gave Jimmy a beat down and told him if he ever hurt Linda again he would deal with her  
Connor's POV  
Dark doesn't really talk about her family life much  
MG POV  
Dark doesn't have much family.Linda, Danny you,me and the rest of her team are the only family she has  
Dark's parents were killed by some gang banger when she was sixteen years old and she still managed to graduate high school,go to college,get a law degree and become a cop all by the time she was 23 and at 25 she was a full blown agent to the elite group known as the Reapers


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark's plan comes together and the Reagan's have a surprise visitor for Sunday dinner

Dark's Office Federal building

Linda and the other women gather to meet with Dark  
Dark's POV  
Thank you ladies for joining me on such short notice  
Alicia POV  
We are the ones who should be thanking you,, you saved us all  
Dark's POV  
I need to discuss somethings with all of you  
You can all agree or disagree and I won't hold it against any of you  
Alicia's pov  
What do you want to discuss with us  
Dark's POV  
As most of you know from the press conference of Frank Reagan that Erin Reagan was responsible for what happened to you, and Jamie was also responsible but to a lesser degree.Now here's what you might not know.Erin Reagan had herself kidnapped just in case this goes to trial.  
Linda's pov  
How would her being kidnapped help her at a trial?  
Dark's POV  
Glad you asked,, Erin is a lawyer and she knows how to pray on the sympathy of a jury.Now if we go to trial her attorney will say that she's a victim too, and she might get off scott free. So what I want to discuss with you all,is an alternative to prison for both Jamie and Erin.The rest of the people involved are either in jail or dead.  
Linda's POV  
What are the alternative?? 

Dark's POV  
First Erin.I would have it to where she would lose her lawyer license and be permanently disbarred.I would also recommend lifetime probation for her as well.  
Linda's pov  
What about Jamie?  
Dark's POV  
For Jamie he would lose his job as a cop and also be permanently barred from practicing the law.  
I would also demand lifetime probation for him as well  
Alicia's pov  
If we say no,,,  
Dark's POV  
I would take it to court  
Alicia's pov  
What would you do?  
Dark's POV  
I can't make that call,,it wasn't done to me.You all are the victims here and your opinions are the only ones that matter.  
Alicia's pov  
Can we discuss it and let you know what we decide later on today  
Dark's POV  
Yes,, just let Linda know and she can get in touch with me  
Dark leaves the room and goes to an office on the top floor  
Dark's POV  
I have given the women a choice and we will respect whatever they decide  
MG pov  
So I guess all we can do is wait  
Dark's POV  
I have to make arrangements for Jack Boyle, Ryan Knight and Jimmy O'Shea to be transferred to Terra Haute Indiana for trial.  
MG Pov  
Isn't that something you would normally have Connor do??  
Dark's POV  
Connor is on his way to my house for training.  
MG pov  
Go easy on him Dark,, he's had a rough month  
Dark's POV  
Where's the fun in that,,pick you up tomorrow at one

Dark's house Connor and Dark are training  
Connor's POV  
So Dark,,any chance of you letting me win,," Connor tries to punch Dark but he gets flipped instead"  
Dark's POV  
Now Connor,, you know better than that,,by the way did I tell you that "HE" will be going to Sunday dinner at the Reagan's house tomorrow??   
Connor's POV ,,as he tries to sweep Dark's legs out from under her"  
No,, you didn't tell me that  
Dark's POV,,as she jumps over Connor's legs and knocks him to the ground  
Yep,, I might need to have the team on stand by to back him up

Dark and Connor laugh as the blows keep coming  
Several hours later   
Connor's POV  
Yeah I think I need a full body massage to get my body to feel better  
Dark's POV  
You are such a whimp  
Connor's POV  
Whimp,,, who are you calling,, Dark's phone rings  
Dark's POV  
You are a whimp,,,Hello Linda  
They did,,they do,,yes I think I can make that happen.Absolutely,, great and Linda don't say anything to anyone else including Danny,yes I will see you tomorrow at Henry's and Linda can I bring a guest,,great see you then.


	35. Chapter 35

Sunday morning at a federal prison  
Erin and Jamie are brought into a conference room.  
Erin's POV  
I wonder why we are here  
Jamie's pov  
It doesn't matter,, whatever happens we deserve it  
Erin's POV  
No,, Jamie,,we didn't really do anything wrong  
Jamie's pov  
Didn't do anything wrong,,are you really that stupid,, I deliberately threw away missing persons reports and the women were victims of kidnapping and human trafficking and you have been helping the cartel for years,,how is that not wrong  
Erin's POV  
Dad will find a way to stop us from having any consequences  
Dark's POV  
I highly doubt that  
Jamie and Erin get very quiet  
Dark's POV  
I have spoken to the other women who you helped kidnap and traffic to Mexico and they have agreed to let you go with out any prison time,but they have several stipulations in order for you both to avoid prison.  
Jamie's pov  
I will agree to anything they want me to  
Erin's POV  
I refuse to agree to anything they want  
Dark's POV  
That's okay Erin,, I almost forgot to tell you that we arrested Jimmy O'SHEA yesterday and he confessed about how you hired him,, he's willing to testify against you.  
Erin's POV  
I wasn't expecting for them to find out about Jimmy  
I'll take the deal.  
Dark's POV  
Great sign these papers agree to the terms and I will arrange for you both to allocute to the charges and the plea deal  
Erin and Jamie both sign the documents and Dark leaves  
Jamie and Erin are taking back to their cells

Sunday afternoon at the Reagan family home  
Franks POV  
Linda,, did Dark say what time she would be here?  
Henry's POV  
Did she say who her guest is? Sean and jack's pov  
Will she bring her dog  
Danny's pov  
I'm just glad that this nightmare is over  
Linda's pov  
She will be here soon

A few minutes later and Dark pulls up,,  
Dark's POV  
Come on and get it over with  
MG pov  
How about you go in first and I will stay in the truck  
Dark's POV  
You can either come inside with me or,, I send Danny outside to you  
MG pov  
Fine let's go

Dark and MG walk up and knocks on the door, Sean answers the door and Dark quickly stops him from screaming  
Dark's POV  
No Sean,, I will explain later  
Dark walks ahead of Sean and MG and goes to stand by Danny  
Dark's POV  
Reagan I want you to meet the person who until now we simply refer to as MG  
Frank and the rest of the family turn towards the door  
Dark's POV  
Come on in Joey  
MG pov  
I am scared ,, I haven't seen my family in nine years I slowly walk in and the first person I see is my big brother Danny, I should have kept my eyes open for Linda  
Linda's pov  
I can't believe it,,how dare he betray Danny by faking his death,, Linda walks over to where Joe is standing and slaps him hard,,how could you abandon Danny like that  
Joe's pov  
Dark,, you are supposed to be helping me  
Dark's POV  
Joe,,I said that I would help you with Danny but when it comes to Linda,, you are on your own.  
Frank, Henry and Danny all hug Joe  
Joe's pov  
Light,, I'm sorry,, can I get a hug from you  
Linda's pov  
I haven't been called light in years,,,Hugs Joe  
Jack's pov  
Uncle Joe,,why did you call mom light??  
Dark's POV  
It's a special nickname  
Your mom is my faternal twin, and my grandma always called me dark and your mom light  
Sean's POV  
Why ?  
Dark's POV  
Your mom's soul is full of light,love and joy that it shines through,my soul is a little bit darker than your mom's so I was called Dark and your mom was called light,but make no mistakes The Dark will always protect the Light  
Henry get us some drinks,,I have something to tell you  
Henry gets the drinks and everyone sits down with Linda in between Danny and Joe  
Dark's POV  
The women have agreed to allow both Jamie and Erin to not have to have prison time  
Frank takes a sigh of relief and so does Joe  
Danny's pov  
So Erin just walks away from this with no consequences and the other women and Linda get no justice  
Dark's POV  
Joe,, can you smack him for me,,Joe smacks Danny on the arm,,I never said that she would not have consequences for her actions and before you ask both her and Jamie have already signed the documents accepting the plea deal.  
Danny's pov  
What is the plea deal  
Dark's POV  
Erin is barred from every practice law again which also means that she is fired from the district attorney office, she will have lifetime probation and she most make restitution to all the women to the tune of around fifty million dollars.  
Jamie can no longer be a cop and he is also banned from practicing law and he also has a lifetime probation but he doesn't have to pay any form of restitution.  
Danny looks at Linda and asks if she is okay with that,,Linda nods her head that she is.  
Frank's pov  
Dark,, how can I ever thank you for helping my children?   
Dark's POV  
Don't thank me Frank, I would have preferred to have Erin rot in prison for the rest of her life,, you can thank Linda,, I know that she wanted to spare Danny any more pain.  
Joe's pov  
I know that I don't have any right to ask but if this was done because Erin wanted Linda's half of your trust fund then does that mean that Linda is now rich??  
Linda's pov  
Not exactly,, takes Danny's hand,,I talked it over with my husband and outside of paying all the bills We would prefer if the money could go to victims of kidnapping and human trafficking to help others who have gone through what I did.  
Dark's POV  
I agree,in fact why don't we donate all of it to the victims of kidnapping and human trafficking plus victims of violent crimes.  
Frank's pov  
Dark,,half of the trust is yours,, don't you need the money?  
Joe, Henry and Linda start to laugh  
Joe's pov  
No Dad,,Dark doesn't need the money  
Sean's POV  
Can I ask a question  
Dark's POV  
Yes my dear nephew  
Sean's POV  
If my mom's nickname is Light and her real name is Linda and your nickname is Dark then what is your real name?  
Dark's POV  
Sean,,my real name is Melinda Sophie Hawkins.  
Frank's pov  
Did you say that you are Melinda Hawkins  
Dark's POV  
Yep,, I am  
Linda's pov  
Yes Frank and at the age of 24 she became the youngest multi-billionare in New York City  
Danny's POV  
If you are so wealthy then why do you work as a federal agent  
Joe's pov  
Danny,, I have asked her that very same question many times  
Danny's pov  
So,,what's the answer then Joe  
Joe's pov  
I don't know,, I have not been able to beat her in training  
Linda's pov  
I know why  
Danny and joe's pov  
Why  
Linda's pov  
Looks at Dark,, she does it to protect people who have no one to protect them,,just like I didn't  
Dark's POV  
Just like my parents didn't  
Danny's pov  
Will you be sticking around now Melinda?   
Melinda's pov  
Depends on if I can get along with the NYPD  
Frank looks shocked by that  
Melinda pov  
What the hell,, I don't plan on moving out of New York City and as long as my family is here then you can bet your ass that's where I am going to be  
Henry calls for a toast.  
Joe's POV  
As we make a toast to family I realized that Melinda was right along.Family isn't just the people who you share blood with,,it's also the people who stand by you and will fight to protect you.Family is love and support  
Family is,,, home and now that I have my family back,, I have my home back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes what I believe really happened to Linda Reagan.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story and thanks for reading  
> Until next time


End file.
